Mystes Mayhem
by Omega Overlord
Summary: Set after season one of the anime. Yuji continues to train with Shana, but how much is she telling him? Couple that with the enterance of another Flame Haze... Yuji's life is due for another shake up.
1. A Fresh Face

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Shakugan No Shana portrayed within. I reserve all rights to my OC.

Author's note: words that are spoken and in parentheses are spoken in English.

Sakai Yuji fell backwards to avoid the point of the practice sword that Shana was using, things had been going on like this for quite a while, especially after Shana had saved him from Hecate.

The wise, deep voice of Alastor, the flame of heaven, rang through his backyard, "Sakai Yuji, you need to learn to stand your ground. There isn't always the option of retreat."

He forced himself up, "I know that, just… cut me some slack ok?"

Alastor ignored him, "More importantly, there is never going to be something on the other end of a blade that actually doesn't want to either kill you or steal the Reiji Magio."

A fearful grimace twisted his face, "I'm aware of that quite well by now…"

Seriously, considering how many times he had been put in peril just because of the thing that was keeping him alive… if Shana hadn't been there… he shuddered at the thought of winking out of existence like Yukari shortly after he had met Shana. It was hard, knowing how far apart he stood from the rest of his friends, especially Kazumi, who had admitted point blank that she loved him…

A voice yelled, "Hey! Yuji, stop daydreaming!"

Shana hit him over the head with the practice sword.

He clutched his head, "OW!"

Shana kept shouting, "If you kept your focus then you might not get hit!"

Shana started swinging again, and he started scrambling around to try and get out of the way. Succeeding mostly due to sheer luck and long practice of getting out of Shana's way.

His mother, Chigusa, opened the sliding door, "Yuji, Shana, dinner is ready. Will we be having any guests tonight?"

Shana replied before he did, "No!"

His mother smiled, "Ok then." And shut the door.

He asked, while still frantically getting out of the way of most of Shana's swings, "Where is Carmel-san?"

Shana didn't stop swinging, "Wilhelmina went off to do the groceries."

He paused for a moment in confusion, "But… mother did the groceries yesterday."

Shana's face turned beet red and her swings grew wild, "SHUT UP!"

He turned around and started to flat out run away from Shana, "What did I say?"

Just as he was getting out of the way of one of Shana's more wild swings a large pulse of power of existence caught his attention. He stopped dead and stared off in the general direction the pulse had come from… Shana's next swing connected with his forehead.

Shana shouted at him, "Why are you stopping?"

He rubbed his forehead, "Didn't you feel it?"

Shana glared at him, "Feel what?"

He gestured in the vague direction, "That pulse, it was long, slow, and powerful."

Shana paused for the slightest of moments, "… I don't feel any…" In the middle of Shana's sentence the pulse rippled through the air again. Clearly, Shana had noticed it this time.

Alastor's voice leaked out of the necklace, "That presence… could it be…?"

Shana stared down at the necklace, "Alastor?"

The flame of heaven quickly responded, "Nothing, never mind. That pulse is clearly a challenge. Basically announcing the presence of whoever is sending the pulse to the whole city, those of us in the city that is aware of it at any rate."

He looked out toward the epicenter of the pulse, "Then… is it a tomogara?"

Shana drew her sword, "Probably, best to deal with one this powerful now before it can cause any damage."

He nodded his approval, "Right" Ran to the door, "Mother, we'll be back soon, don't wait for us."

Shana grabbed his hand and hauled him up into the air, "Let's go already!"

He bit back the involuntary gasp that escaped from him. Flying on his own was something far beyond him at the moment, and all that was holding him up was Shana's grip, firm though it was, he couldn't help but look down and feel a twinge of fear.

Shana spoke but kept her eyes firmly ahead, "Yuji, can you pinpoint the pulses origin?"

He concentrated on the pulse… it had a bizarre feeling about it, old, cunning, and most of all, mighty. Something vaguely familiar to the feeling he got from Alastor, as odd as it was to think such a thing. Maybe…

He announced his findings, "I feel it coming from that large clearing on the edge of the city. Right in the center of the field."

Shana took his word as fact and shifted her flight pattern towards the clearing. As they both got closer he began to make out a shape standing where the pulse was originating from. What looked to be a person… but then again, most tomogara look like people anyway. Once Shana landed he got a clear look. The "man" was a tall, pale skinned individual with slate grey eyes. A wavy mass of black hair was covered by a black wool hat that matched a similar wool suit. A purple, egg-shaped necklace hung around the person's neck. A quick glance at the necklace told him all that he needed to know about the man that stood before him and Shana.

He spoke the two words, "Flame Haze…"

A humorless smirk crossed the man's face, "Well done Mystes. I wouldn't have expected one of you to know the difference. Let alone that the midget there would have hauled you along."

Alastor's flames engulfed Shana as she shouted at the man and leveled her sword at him, "Shut up!"

The male Flame Haze let out a snort of derision, "Huh, typical of the Flame of Heaven. Always chooses the ones with a fuse shorter than they are."

Alastor spoke, "And as I expect of you, always choosing the ones that are both arrogant and cruel."

The male Flame Haze cocked his head to the side, "So… that's what the great king of Guze sounds like… And for your information, I have a name. It's Bael."

Alastor responded, "A pleasure, but I care more for the flame you carry with you."

A cool, breathy voice answered, "You already knew Alastor, but here I am. Playing nursemaid to torches until they gutter out now are we?"

Shana stared down at the necklace around her neck, "Alastor… who…?"

The noble flame almost sounded as if he were grumbling, "Thanatos, the Flame of Hell."

Thanatos responded, "Don't act like you weren't expecting me to show up at some point. You and your previous host did kill my last one. It is a bit of a vicious cycle don't you think?"

Alastor replied, "As I recall, you forced that confrontation."

Thanatos snapped back, "And as I recall, you explicitly ordered your host to aim for the neck."

Bael spoke up, "Ah, are you two done? I could always just leave you two here while I duke it out with the midget."

He spoke, "Wait, what? Why would you fight each other?"

Bael rolled his eyes, "Really? Think about it for five seconds Mystes. Thanatos, the Flame of Hell. And Alastor, the Flame of Heaven. It's a private rivalry that has been going on since the very beginning. It will also never end until either one is completely obliterated." The male Flame Haze then snapped his fingers and created a Fuzetsu.

Alastor addressed him directly, "Sakai Yuji, it is inevitable that the two of us collide in battle. Trying to dissuade her will do nothing but prolong a meaningless conversation."

He started to speak, "But…"

The female flame interrupted, "Look Mystes, this is one thing Alastor and I agree upon. Stay out of the way and you just might exist a bit longer."

Bael pulled a large, double bladed axe out of a cloak similar to Shana's, "Alright midget, you have your weapon out; let's just get this over with. I have a hunt to get on with."

Shana sized up "Bael" for a moment; the guy looked very physically threatening, especially due to the size of that ax. She was going to need to be fast on her feet to deal with this one...

Alastor spoke to her, "Aim for the neck, the backs of his knees, and his heart."

She glanced down in surprise, "Huh? You want me to kill him?"

Alastor replied, "That's the only way your going to harm him. I have faced Thanatos many times before, and she always emerges in the same way..."

As if to give her the answer, a flash of black light momentarily blinded her. When her eyes cleared she frantically raised her sword to block a heavy, two handed ax swing from Bael. The man was now covered head to toe in a full suit of metal plate armor; all colored the deepest black, with blood red trim, and a feather plume of the same red.

Alastor finished, "... in a hellish suit of armor that can withstand far more impact than you can generate."

Bael lifted the axe and drove it down again, and spoke after she skipped to the side and back, "Good old armor, I'll take heavy plate over a fancy spell or pair of wings any day."

She had a sudden spark of inspiration, and took off into the air, 'He pretty much said he can't fly...'

Bael looked up at her, with his ax held loosely at his side, "... get back down here, I can't cut you in half from up there."

Alastor seemed to be muttering, "That's new... she's never tolerated a host that isn't effective at all ranges of combat..."

Bael shouted at her, "HEY! You can't stay up there all day!"

She readied her sword, "You're right..." and dove.

Bael buried one blade of his ax in the ground, took one step into her dive, and threw his arms wide, "Make my day midget!"

As she closed the distance she took aim directly for the slit that formed the base of Bael's helmet. When she got within six feet Bael's helmet... he started to spin... too late she realized what Bael was doing as his left forearm pushed her sword to the side, Bael spun around, let her slide past as he continued to spin, and drove his right elbow down into the small of her back with Earth cracking force.

Bael walked over to his ax and pulled it from the ground and walked back over to her, "You know, I was hoping for more of a fight out of you. But, if you want to go down easily... I'm not going to complain."

Bael raised the ax up over his head, "So long, flame of heaven. Until the next... doh!"

Yuji had sprinted out from the edge of the Fuzetsu and had shoved Bael down an incline in the field.

Yuji dragged her up, "Shana, are you ok?"

She hesitated for a moment, "I..."

Bael sprinted up the incline and clocked Yuji in the jaw, "Shove off Mystes. Don't involve yourself in something that doesn't concern you!"

She watched Yuji skip across the ground for only about half a second, before throwing a furious swing at Bael's neck.

She heard the amusement in Bael's voice, "Well, looks like you still have some fight in you. Good."

Alastor barked at her, "Shana! Back away form him!"

She did as told and noticed that the red sections on Bael's armor had begun to glow.

Bael started to follow, "Was kind of hoping that your backset driver wouldn't notice that, but he did so... you see my move, Death Siphon. Anything within the radius is drained of existence faster than your temper flares up. And I really don't think you have much of a long range game so... either run till you get tired and I cut you in half, or attack and I'll cut you in half anyway."

She started to cautiously retreat around the edge of the Fuzetsu.

Yuji screamed at her, "Shana! Block!"

Not knowing why, she did as Yuji said, and split a concentrated blast of energy from one of Bael's outstretched fingers.

Bael's head whipped around and locked on to Yuji, the man pointed at Yuji, "HEY! No fair using a Mystes as a strategist!"

Alastor muttered, "Now her choice makes sense..."

Bael was ignoring her, "That shot would've taken the midget's head clean off! It would have been a perfect shot, WHY did you have to screw it up?"

Yuji was slowly backing away from Bael, as one would back away from a rabid dog, "Ah... I..."

Bael exploded after Yuji, "I think I'll just extinguish you before finishing off the midget!"

She lunged at Bael, "NO!"

Bael didn't bother to look, just allowed her to enter the radius of Death Siphon. Her body refused to move half a second after entering and dropped to the ground. Bael just continued to rush after Yuji and ignored her. She heard a gag and forced her head up; Bael had Yuji by the neck and was scrutinizing him.

Bael's voice sounded puzzled, "Odd... you aren't guttering out yet. You've been inside of my Death Siphon for more than five seconds. Even Alastor wouldn't last much longer than that..." A note of understanding entered Bael's voice, "Oh... I think I get it now... why you aren't dead yet, why the midget dragged you along. You have the Reiji Magio inside of you, don't you?"

Bael dropped Yuji and his armor stopped glowing, "Interesting, I think I'll hold onto you until I can get a message to Sabrac."

Alastor's voice burst out, "WHAT!"

Bael turned on his heel and faced her, "What? They don't call me the Purveyor of Oblivion for nothing. I'm an assassin, Sabrac and I have an understanding, I scratch his back, he'll scratch mine. If I give him the Reiji Magio, he might give me that critical lead on the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning. Even her last known location would be such a huge stride..."

Yuji propped himself up on his elbows, "I can tell you that."

Bael's mood shifted dramatically as he tore off his helm and crouched by Yuji, "What! Really? Where?"

Thanatos's voice broke in, "Bael, Alastor is at your mercy, finish him!"

Bael held the orb of the necklace up in front of his face, "Hey, remember why I made this contract. To kill that murderous bitch, she takes precedence over a petty rivalry. Besides, isn't it worse to live with defeat than die?"

The female flame sounded exasperated, "Fine, your logic is as confusing as always. But if this lead is just a hastily constructed lie..."

Alastor interrupted, "It is no lie, flame of hell. The Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning was in this city mere days ago. Part of an elaborate plot to utilize the Reiji Magio to generate infinite amounts of power of existence."

Bael spoke directly to Thanatos, "Now, would the honorable flame of heaven lie to you?"

Thanatos grudgingly spoke, "I suppose not..."

Bael stood and hauled Yuji up after him, "Ok then, what now?"

Yuji looked surprised, "Ah... what?"

Bael shrugged and snapped his fingers, dismissing the Fuzetsu, "As I no longer have to kill either you or the midget over there, I guess that makes us allies for now."

She struggled to her feet, "What? Just like that? You were trying to kill both of us only a second ago."

Bael turned around and fixed her with a no nonsense glare, "I have my reasons. Just feel glad that I don't feel like beheading you just for the hell of it, because I get the feeling that you're going to grate on my nerves every time I'm around from now on."

She frowned, "Yeah, same to you."

Bael ignored her and turned back to Yuji, "I guess I'll be seeing you around over the next few days, after I'm done looking around of course. Thanks for the lead, now I'm that much closer to harvesting her soul."

Yuji screwed up his face in confusion, "What... what do you mean "harvest"?"

Bael hefted his ax, "This beauty of a weapon... is a hougu. I'm not sure if hougu have names or not, but I gave this one a name, the Shadowreaper of the Forsaken. Any time that I kill something with the ax, so long as it can manipulate power of existence, the ax harvests their power of existence and adds it to my upper limit. In effect, I get stronger every time I kill something. It has been my misfortune however, that my last six hundred assassination targets were humans that didn't even know about power of existence. That doesn't bother you I hope?"

Yuji gave a very unconvincing, "Of course not."

A demented smile crossed Bael's face, "I can tell that you're lying, but I appreciate the intent." Bael turned around and started to walk away, "I'll be seeing you around then, don't get killed, then my target will never show up."

Yuji took one step after Bael, "Wait..."

Bael paused and looked over his shoulder at Yuji, "Eh? Something else?"

Yuji spoke slowly, "Well... do you have anywhere to stay for the night?"

She involuntarily gagged, "WHAT?"

Bael blinked slowly a few times, "You... are offering me to bunk at your place for the night?"

Yuji heard both Bael and her, "Ah... only if you have nowhere else to stay!"

Bael turned back to them and flashed a grin, "Heh, you know what. I think I'll take you up on that offer. But just for tonight, I'll find my own place tomorrow." Bael gestured towards the interior of the city, "Shall we?"

She seized Yuji's hand, "WHY did you do that?"

Yuji shrugged, "I don't know. It just seemed the right thing to do."

Bael got their attention, "You know, I AM following you two. Are we going, or do you plan to stand there arguing like a married couple all night?"

She felt her face burn, Yuji simply looked confused.

Five minutes later: City streets;

Yuji watched Shana hop along the rooftops above them, she had voiced quite loudly the fact that she couldn't stand to be around Bael longer than absolutely needed. Hence why she was following along the rooftops while he walked the streets with Bael. The latter of which had put away both armor and ax and was back in the black suit and hat from before. Since Shana had taken to the roofs the walk had been completely silent.

Uncomfortable with the long silence he posed the question, "So... why did you become a flame haze?"

Bael looked down at him, "You want to know? Well... I suppose there is no harm in telling you." Bael's eye's took on a distant look as he started to speak, "I was on a ship going home from Europe about two hundred something years ago. It was night when I became aware that there was any commotion at all. I raced out and... well, I'm sure you are aware of the fact that tomogara need power of existence to remain alive. That bitch I'm hunting had killed everyone else on board. It was in this moment of fury that Thanatos offered me the opportunity and power for revenge. For my brothers in arms... that's why I'm what I am."

He asked, "Brothers in arms?"

Bael shot him a wry smile, "I fought in WWI. Proud American. I was... discharged for liking my job too much. I was a sniper, which explains why I'm such a crack shot, and... Apparently I took to laughing like a demon when I was killing whoever was on the other side. Took the brass three investigations to dig up enough from other soldiers to drum me up on insanity charges. My squad mates went down with me because they had been lying to keep me around. They died when the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning went on a killing spree on the ship. I think that I have a better reason for revenge than most. Don't you think?"

He laughed uneasily, "Uh... yeah."

Bael laughed, "You are a VERY bad liar Yuji. Do you learn that by being around the raging midget?"

He glanced up at where Shana was shooting an angry glare down at Bael, "Ah, yes?"

Bael glanced up and caught Shana looking down at them, and shot the head off of a nearby piece of statuary, "Maybe that will keep her at bay for a few minutes... probably not though. She REALLY hates losing huh?"

He made sure Shana wasn't looking before responding, "Well, it almost never happens. Only once or twice since I've known her."

A smirk crossed Bael's face, "Oh? And who did she lose to? Please tell me it was something utterly humiliating."

He thought back, "Well... there was the first tomogara that I knew of. He tried to devour the entire city in one spell. He had Shana dancing around aimlessly before I got involved."

A distasteful grimace crossed Bael's face, "I'm guessing illusions and a lot of little, bothersome ranged attacks? Just the kind that knock you around?"

He remembered the events quite clearly, "Yeah, the tomogara was just buying time."

Bael glanced skyward thoughtfully, "Hmm... that's why I detest tomogara and other flame haze that primarily rely on spells. I just wade into the fray swinging my ax, unless of course the smart thing to do is to snipe my opponent from a distance... I'm sorry, I must be scaring you with all of this talk of killing."

He suppressed a shudder, "Yeah, quite a bit."

Bael nodded, "Ok then." Then snapped his fingers as if remembering something, "Oh yeah, seeing as I'm an American, could you do me a favor and not use the whole honorific thing with me? I'll be respectful and use it around but, just don't bother with me ok?"

He shrugged, "Ok then."

He stopped outside of his front door, the lights were still on and he could hear conversation going on inside. Also... what was that terrible smell?

Bael screwed up his nose, "Ah... Yuji. What am I smelling? It's worse than how bad it smelled when someone accidentally shelled the latrine in the trenches, and for the most part all we had to eat was beans."

He saw a flash of pink hair through a window, and swallowed, "We'll know when we get inside."

Bael gave him a small shove, "Well then, lead on. It's your house, and I wouldn't be that rude to my host."

He slowly opened the door and walked into the kitchen... Wilhelmina was cooking... or at least she was trying to. What with the charred remains of food and flame blackened sections of the kitchen it was hard to tell whether Wilhelmina had been trying to cook, or burn the house down.

A spark of recognition appeared in Bael's eyes, "The Manipulator of Objects, pleasure to make your acquaintance... although I think the circumstance could be slightly better."

Wilhelmina put down the pieces of cutlery she had been using and gave a short, graceful bow, "Purveyor of Oblivion, Flame of Hell, welcome, de arimasu."

Thanatos spoke, "Tiamat, it seems you made a good choice of host, you haven't needed a new one for quite some time."

The headband, and incidentally the only part of Wilhelmina's wardrobe that remained white, replied, "Appreciated."

Bael ignored the conversation going on between the two flames, "Yuji here never mentioned that he had a veteran flame haze living in his house, how long have you been here?"

Wilhelmina replied in her usual monotone, "Only a few weeks, I needed to keep an eye on Shana-san, de arimasu."

Bael blinked a few times and turned towards him, "... you never said that your pint sized protector was staying here. How am I supposed to sleep knowing that at any second she might murder me?"

He stammered, "Shana would never do that!"

Bael shook his head, "I also imagine that she's never had her mortal enemy sleep under the same roof. If it's all the same, I think I'll sleep on the couch, with Death Siphon active. So Wilhelmina-san, Yuji, I advise that you not come within three yards of me."

There was a light tap on the frame of the door, he turned around and saw his mother's face just peaking into the room, wearing a huge smile that seemed to be permanently plastered over her face.

His mother took a step into the kitchen, "Yuji, you never said we were having company. Who's this?"

He started to speak, "Ah, mother this is..."

Bael interrupted him, "Bael, Sakai-san. Your son was kind enough to offer me a room for the night. I hope that this is not an inconvenience."

His mother kept smiling, "Of course not, and please, call me Chigusa."

An oddly kind smile crossed Bael's face, "As you wish, Chigusa-san, and thank you for the hospitality." Bael then bowed low, and gently kissed the back of his mother's left hand.

A pleased look crossed his mother's face, "My, my, what a gentleman."

Bael said something he didn't understand, "(If you weren't married I might be tempted to try my luck. But then again, you are the mother of someone I know...)".

He asked, "What did you just say?"

Bael turned around and smiled, "Oh, nothing that you need to worry about. Just talking to myself."

Suspicious, he pressed, "About?"

Bael's face remained cheery, "I was just commenting to myself how attractive your mother is. That's not crossing the line is it?"

His mother blushed slightly, "Of course not."

He grumbled to himself, starting to regret his kind offer. He just had this gut feeling that Bael wasn't telling him everything.

The elder male spoke again, and once again he did not understand a word, "(This kid really has some issues with suspicion. I wonder if that oh so noble flame upstairs has bothered to tell him where that thing in his chest came from...)".

He asked again, "What did you say?"

Bael rolled his eyes, "I'm speaking in English. Is there a problem with me speaking in my native language?"

His face deadpanned, "I guess not..."

Bael turned to the group at large, "Well, unless there is anything else, I think I'll turn in. I bid you all a very fond good night."

Bael left the kitchen and went off towards the living room after giving all of them a deep bow.

His mother turned to him, "Yuji, there are some leftovers in the freezer if you are hungry. I'll be turning in as well."

He hung his head, "Why do I get the feeling that my life is about to get a lot more complicated?"


	2. It's complicated

Author's note: words spoken in other languages will now be designated in front of the line of speech.

Example: X spoke, English, "blah blah blah."

Yuji was awoken by a faint knock upon his door. He had been sleeping quite lightly, especially while aware of the life draining field mere feet from where he was sleeping. Bael had been courteous enough to warn them that he would be sleeping so, but that didn't help. Mostly due to the fact that his room was directly over the living room where Bael had been sleeping. He had had to move his bed over deep into one corner to avoid the field that came up through the floor.

He muttered to himself, "I am so glad that Bael will be leaving today..." he spoke to whomever had knocked, "Yes?"

His mother opened the door and peered in, "Yuji, your friend Bael-san just left, was there anything you wanted to say to him?"

He sat up before responding, "No, I'll be seeing him again soon."

His mother smiled and nodded, "Ok, get ready for school while I make breakfast with Shana-chan."

He started to ask, "Huh? Why..." His mother shut the door.

He scratched his head, "How is Shana going to make breakfast? With melon bread?"

He gathered his things, got dressed, and started down the stairs.

He heard voices coming from the kitchen, "Ok Shana-chan, now you want to..." There was a loud crack and a sizzling sound, "... ok that will work to. But next time try and get the eggs into the pan."

Why was Shana trying to learn how to cook? Come to think of it... why had she been making him a "bento" out of melon bread for the last several days? Ever since Kazumi had started bringing him bentos in fact... He glanced into the kitchen, Shana had cracked an egg and dropped it onto the stove, not into the frying pan.

Shana turned her head around and saw him, "No peeking!" Then she ran over to him and shoved him into the living room.

He shrugged to himself and sat down on the couch. What was the big deal if she was trying to cook? And why get so defensive about it?

He let out an exasperated sigh, "I am never going to understand her."

There was a knock on the living room wall, his mother spoke, "Yuji, breakfast is ready, and you'll need to eat on the way or you'll be late."

As he got up he muttered to himself, "Why is this becoming a common thing?"

Five minutes later:

Shana shot a nervous glance up at Yuji as he bit into the breakfast sandwich she had made... well, made with a lot of help. She was almost as bad at cooking as Wilhelmina.

She waited a few seconds before asking, "... Well?"

Yuji seemed to think for a moment, "It's pretty good..."

She celebrated internally.

Yuji continued, "... But... something seems a bit off about the eggs. Is this the one you dropped on the stove?"

She felt her face burn, "SHUT UP!"

Yuji cringed and took a step away, "OK!'

Silence fell for about three minutes.

Yuji eventually asked, "Shana, why are you learning how to cook?"

She snapped back, "Why are you asking?"

Yuji hesitated, "Well I just find it odd, you never showed any interest in it until Yoshida-san brought me a bento that one time and..."

She covered her embarrassment by hitting Yuji over the head, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!

Yuji covered his head and started to run away, "What did I say?"

She calmed herself down, but only after Yuji was long gone.

Alastor spoke, "Hmm... perhaps Bael did have a point about your temper."

Yuji stopped running and bent over, hands on his knees, to catch his breath. He thought about what he had said this morning to himself about how he would never understand Shana, and reiterated it to himself again.

A voice spoke to him, "Yuij?"

He looked up, "Oh, Ike. There you are."

His friend pulled him up straight, "You look terrible, what happened?'

He glanced behind him, "I didn't sleep very well, and then Shana-san flipped out on me while walking and I ran here."

A smirk crossed Ike's face, "Too bad, I think you're going to need the strength for phys-ed class."

He glanced over at Ike in surprise, "Huh? Why?"

Ike continued to smirk, "We have a replacement gym teacher, it seems that our old one had some kind of accident and we needed a substitute. I hear the guy is ex-military."

A wave of shock passed through his system, there was no way that... no, that would be WAY too much of a coincidence.

Ike spoke to him, now sounding concerned, "Yuji? You look like you've just seen a ghost. What is it?"

He waved it off, "Nothing, I'm just glad that I have a little while to rest before that class."

Ike gave him a sheepish grin, but didn't say anything.

He drew his own conclusion and groaned, "Gym is next isn't it?"

Ike smiled and shrugged, "Maybe the new teacher will appreciate that you ran to school instead of walking."

Ten minutes later, school track:

Yuji hung his head, praying that the new "teacher" wouldn't see him. As soon as he had walked onto the track his fears had become justified. The teacher was Bael, who was wearing a camoflague outfit that looked very, very old.

One of the other students spoke up, "What happened to our old teacher?"

Bael turned to the class in perfect lock-step, and started to list off injuries on one hand, "Let's see... depressed skull fracture, concussion, shattered ribs, punctured lung, ruptured spleen, lacerated liver, one arm broken, the other disarticulated, one dismembered leg, numerous abrasions and contusions... it's a miracle that he's still alive really."

He looked up in horror, "How did that happen?"

Bael gave him a perfectly straight face, "Car accident."

He hesitated for a moment, "... you're actually serious..."

Bael stood, back perfectly straight, "Of course. What? You thought I would have done all of that to another man just to get a job?" Bael suddenly shouted, "OK! You all see the obstacle course I've set up. We will continue to do this over, and over, until ALL of you are able to complete the course in under five minutes!"

The entire class, him included, gave a collective gasp, "FIVE?"

Bael flashed them all an evil grin, "Oh, stop complaining, the Russians I used to run the course with could do this in half the time! Now... MOVE!"

Hour of pain later:

Yuji gazed up at the sky from the flat of his back, he felt like he had been put through a wood chipper and then flattened by an elephant. He could barely move the tips of his fingers...

Bael shouted over the class, all of whom were in similar positions to him, "And? How do you all feel?"

The response was a collective groan of utter agony.

Bael started laughing maniacally, "GOOD! Rule number one when it comes to exercise, "if it doesn't hurt, you aren't working hard enough." and you had better get used to this feeling, because NONE of you finished under five minutes. DISMISSED!"

After school:

Yuji dragged himself out of the front door of the school, the thought that he would have to go through the same thing tomorrow... he would have shuddered, but his body was too worn to even manage that. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and even that slight weight was enough to make him fall flat on his face.

He just lay there for a moment, "... WHY?"

A familiar voice spoke, "Wow... you really didn't take the course well."

His eyes narrowed and he muttered to himself, "Why you..."

Bael grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and set him on his feet, "I thought you would have done better. Guess living with the midget flame haze hasn't reaped that many benefits huh?"

He started to stagger homeward, "I'm still alive."

Bael followed, "And a miracle that is considering her level of skill."

He stopped and turned around, "That's beside the point, WHY did you take a job here?"

Bael gave him a surprised look, "Seriously? It's my cover, and it's something to do. I get bored easily, sue me."

He hung his head, "Why do I meet so many crazy people?"

There was a voice behind him, "Yuji?"

He turned around as quickly as his sore muscles allowed, "Oh, Yoshida-san. What is it?"

Kazumi blushed slightly, "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You didn't look so well after phys-ed was over."

He flashed her a weak smile, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

Behind him, he heard Bael start to mumble, "Let's see here..."

He turned around and saw that Bael was flipping through pages of paper on a clipboard.

Bael apparently found what he was looking for, "Ah, here we are... Kazumi Yoshida, seven minutes forty five seconds. Only one second ahead of Yuji here. You didn't happen to be going as slow as him on purpose did you?"

Kazumi's face turned brilliant red, "Ah... of course not Bael-sensei."

Bael chuckled, "Of course." Then leaned on his shoulder, "Am I imagining things, or does this girl have a crush on you?"

There was a long, awkward silence. broken only by the sounds of suppressed mirth from Bael.

He leaned in closer to Kazumi, "Let's go."

Kazumi shot a glance at Bael, who was almost doubled over from laughing, "Ok."

They both started to sneak away from the insane assassin.

Bael suddenly screamed, "THIEVES!"

The scream made him jump, after which he turned around just in time to see Bael start to sprint toward a group of young men that were mugging an old woman.

Bael roared, "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR SPINE OUT THROUGH YOUR STOMACH!"

Kazumi asked him, "What do we do?"

He thought quickly, "... I think we go help the old woman."

Kazumi glanced over, "... You mean... fight them?"

He started walking, ignoring the bodies flying around from Bael's blows, "I think Bael-sensei has that covered."

A demonic laugh from inside the melee answered his comment, "You know it!"

He helped the old woman to her feet, "Are you ok?"

The old woman nodded and clasped her hands around her purse, "Yes, I'm fine. They all started to run almost the instant that nice military man shouted at them." The woman picked herself up off of the ground, "It's nice to see that some people still have it in them to stand up for what's right. Thank him for me would you? I'm terribly late for my doctor's appointment as it is." The old woman gave him a short little wave and walked away.

Bael yelled, while throwing his fist in the sky, English, "That's how we fight in America BIATCH!"

He walked over and tapped Bael on the shoulder, "Bael, the lady asked me to thank you for her."

Bael turned around and looked rather surprised, "Huh? Did she see me curb stomp the last guy?"

He shuddered at the thought, "No... called you a "nice military man" though."

Bael's left eyebrow started to twitch, "Is this lady delusional or something?" There was a pause, "... Where did your girlfriend go?"

He glanced around, Kazumi was indeed gone. Perhaps she had simply gotten queasy over the violence? He turned around to start home... and almost ran into a blond woman with rather... ample assets.

He tilted his head back, "Hello, Margery-san."

A light chuckle escaped from Margery Daw, "I would have come over sooner, but I was too busy enjoying the show."

Bael looked Margery up and down, "So... this is the other flame haze in the city?" Bael spoke directly to Margery, "Why didn't you respond to my challenge? You LOOK like you would have put up a better fight than the midget."

The book on Margery's hip burst out, "HAHAHA, she was too drunk to do ANYTHING, least of all be a threat to anyone..." Marco was cut off by a quick punch from Margery.

Bael chuckled and muttered something, English, "Gets drunk easily huh? I'll have to remember that one."

Margery's eyes narrowed and she responded, English, "I CAN hear you, you arrogant prick."

He looked back and forth between the two of them, "... WHAT is going on?"

A twisted smile crossed Bael's face, English, "Oh? Understand English do you? Well... how about this one." Arabic, "I'll bet you're pretty damn easy."

Margery's mouth twisted in a snarl, English, "I know that was something vulgar."

Bael let out a snort of laughter, Arabic, "Sure you do, but I'll bet my life on you never finding out what I said. Blonds with an attitude like your's are always compensating for something, most likely lack of intelligence or self confidence... the usual stuff." French, "Furthermore, the only feasible reason you haven't been knocked up yet is probably because..."

Bael was cut off by Margery slugging him in the side of the jaw, which produced a very loud cracking noise.

Margery's face was twisted with rage, French, "Is because I beat the tar out of dumb guy's like you who think they're better than me."

Bael staggered back one step, rubbed the side of his neck, and started to laugh, "THANK YOU, I've been trying to get that crick out of my neck for weeks!" Bael gestured to the other side of his face, "Think you could manage a repeat performance?"

Margery just gave Bael a look of utter astonishment... and turned around on her heel before walking away as fast as dignity could allow.

Once Margery was out of sight Bael tapped his chin thoughtfully, "She's got spunk... I like her. Who the hell was that?"

His jaw dropped, "Seriously? Margery Daw."

Bael scratched his head, "Hmm... can't place the name."

An exasperated sigh came from the stone around Bael's neck, "This is one of those times when you should pay more attention to the details."

Bael picked the stone up and hung it in front of his face, "I do to pay attention to the details."

Thanatos smugly replied, "Only when you are on an assassination contract. Had you been paying attention, that was the Interpreter of Condolence."

Bael nodded, "Oh yeah, HER. The one who turned into a battle freak because some silver tomogara killed her enemies before she could..."

He started to open his mouth to defend Margery but was interrupted by Shana's voice screeching at him from behind, "Yuji! Training, NOW!"

He grumbled to himself, "Why now? It's not like I'm learning anything from this..."

Bael stopped arguing with Thanatos and spoke to him, "Wait... the midget is teaching you how to fight?" Bael suddenly looked excited, "Why didn't you tell me about this... and why weren't you armed when the midget dragged you along?"

His answer was a low grumble of annoyance.

There was a short moment of silence... Bael spoke, "Alright, I'm coming along."

His eyes shot open, "What! Please no!"

Bael blinked a few times, "... And why not?"

He started to speak, "Because..." He had been going to say, 'because you are insane and are going to start something' then he realized that that wasn't really a smart thing to say to a psychotic assassin. He went with, "Because you'll just make Shana angry and I won't learn anything."

Bael waved him off, "Yeah, yeah... fine. I won't go to your little training session, but afterwards you are going to show me what you know. Cause I can't get a good fight out of the midget."

Bael stalked off into an alley and left him standing in the middle of the street, surrounded by bodies groaning in agony, and one with a crushed skull.

Yuji's home, thirty minutes later:

Shana swung her practice sword in a broad arc, giving Yuji ample opportunity to get out of the way, or so she thought. The blow connected solidly with Yuji's right temple.

Yuji fell to the ground and didn't move, "... No more..."

She used the point of the practice sword to prod Yuji in the back, "We're not done, get up." When Yuji still didn't move, "Do you want to die?"

Yuji stirred slightly, "How does... you beating on me... with a stick... help me live?"

She felt hurt, Yuji thought that she was... and after what she had done for him to save him from Hecate... how could he...?

A voice she hated snapped her out of her shocked state, "An excellent question Yuji, that's something I've been wondering for the last twenty minutes." Bael hopped over the fence into the yard, "No wonder Yuji is so meek around you, you use him as a sword dummy to vent your anger."

The slight look of agreement on Yuji's face horrified her, "What! NO, that's not what I... I'm trying to keep him alive!"

Thanatos coolly replied, "Then why do you not arm the mystes? Wouldn't that be more efficient?"

Alastor snapped back, "It is not your place to question what has worked up until now."

Yuji forced himself to his feet, "Both of you, enough."

Silence fell, as she was surprised by the amount of force in Yuji's voice.

Yuji turned to Bael, "What do you propose?"

Bael answered in a very civil tone, "I simply propose changing the direction of your... "training" to consist solely of combat training. Not this... "evasion" something or other."

There was a moment of silence as Yuji appeared to consider what Bael was offering. He wouldn't really...? But... he didn't remember what she had said to him just after saving him from Hecate... and she never had worked up the courage to say it again.

She heard something, but not what was spoken, "What?"

Yuji was looking at her, "Shana, will you teach me how to fight back?"

Put on the spot, she didn't know what to say, "Ah... Well... I don't know if your're... ready."

Yuji's face fell till she couldn't see his eyes, "... I see..."

There was a long moment of silence.

Bael broke it, "Ok, compromise. You don't think he's ready for a blade, fine. In the meantime I think he's fully ready to learn how to use his fists. Does that sound good?"

Yuji looked at Bael, "You mean fight like you?"

A giant smile crossed Bael's face, "Yep, that does two things. One, I'll have a sparring partner. Two, then YOU can be the one saving the old ladies from muggers." Bael started to laugh.

She stepped forward, "Wait, I can teach Yuji to use his fists if I have to."

Bael frowned, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea..."

She shouted at the assassin, "You think you could do better?"

Bael smiled, "Why yes, I think I can. Care to test it out?"

In the background she heard an exasperated sigh from Yuji, "Not again..."

Yuji watched Shana slowly start to circle Bael. The assassin was obviously a very competent hand to hand fighter, but so was Shana. He had literally watched Shana beat down men twice her size with one punch... but none of them had been a flame haze. Shana dashed in and punched Bael in the stomach twice before darting away.

Bael cracked his neck, "That the best you got?"

Bael swept his left foot forward and knocked Shana off balance, while Shana was reeling Bael brought his fist down hard on the side of her head. Shana dropped like a brick.

The assassin picked Shana up by the head and carried her off of the lawn, "Well, now that that's out of the way..." Bael tossed Thanatos to him, "What do say we get right down to it? My friend there should be able to keep me from killing you with a punch or two."

Thanatos let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine. If only because I just got to watch Alastor get destroyed again."

He looped the purple stone around his neck and was surprised when the armor that he had seen Bael use against Shana formed up around him. It felt... creepy, like there were ants crawling all over him.

Bael smiled, "I only do full contact training, and don't worry about my fists. I'll deal with it."

Bael dropped into a ready position, he attempted to imitate.

He asked, "So, how is this going to work?"

Bael responded, "Easy, the best way to learn something is to do it. Oh yeah, and rule number one of hand to hand combat, never lose track of your opponents limbs."

He felt like an idiot, but asked anyway, "Why's that?"

Bael's leg shot up and kicked him in the crotch, "That's why. People and tomogara will do dirty tricks like that when they're desperate, and be thankful that Thanatos was protecting you, otherwise you'd never have kids... wait, oh, right you're a torch so that doesn't matter... never mind. Moving on..."

One hour later:

Bael wiped his brow, "Not bad for your first day. You're a quick study, might catch up to the midget in a few more days at this rate."

He glanced over his shoulder to where Shana had been, she was gone.

Bael spoke, "Oh, don't worry about her, wanted to ask you something anyway now that neither her nor Alastor are around."

He turned back to the assassin, "What do you mean?"

Bael shrugged, "Just something simple really, how much have they told you about that thing in your chest?"

He was startled, "What?"

Bael rolled his eyes, "Oh, you know... where it came from... who made it... that sort of thing."

He hesitated for a moment, had Shana or Alastor told him anything like that? He scoured his memories, but couldn't find anything.

Bael broke the silence, "I guess not. I could enlighten you, if you like. Might just scare the living daylights out of you though."

He removed Thanatos from around his neck and tossed the flame back, "No, please tell me."

Bael sat down and leaned against the fence, "Now... where to begin..." There was a pause, "I guess the cast. A long time ago there was... well, I suppose I should say that there IS a tomogara by the name of Pheles, AKA the Beautiful Whim. I myself have never lay eyes upon the woman so I don't know about the nickname." Bael shook his head, "But I'm getting side-tracked."

Thanatos broke in, "And how common is that?"

Bael let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, I'm, a scatterbrain, now would you just shut up and let me finish?"

The response was silence.

Bael nodded in approval, "Good... Now, there was, and this really is a was, a mystes by the name of Johan. He, like you, was a torch. A mischevious, playful torch, but the same as you to an extent."

He broke in, "To an extent?"

Bael said matter-of-factly, "Johan could fight, but you're getting there so be quiet. This part of the tale is quite vague, at least to me, but somehow, Johan and Pheles fell in love with each other. Of course, with Johan being a torch and all, that just wasn't going to last. But Johan, as I stated before, was rather playful, so he creates the thing in your chest, the Reiji Magio, to "make time lose track of itself every midnight". Why the guy had to choose such a cliche time I will never know. Anyway, so they go on living, and are so devoted to each other that they become collectively known as the Eternal Link. I'm no romantic but that just makes me think of the couple that you're happy to see together, you know what I mean?"

He shrugged, "No, I really don't."

Bael laughed, "Right, I forgot that you're technically still just a teenager. There's me being scatterbrained again. Moving on... I'm sure that you can figure out what happens next based off of your own experience. I'm lucky enough to have heard this tale straight from the horses mouth so to speak, Sabrac scarcely speaks about anything else but the "one that got away". Sabrac gets the contract, tracks them both down, beats them both down easily, but here's the kicker. Rather than let Sabrac kill Johan, Pheles seals his soul inside of the Reiji Magio and teleported it away. From speaking with that pink-haired disaster chef Wilhelmina I learned that Johan is technically still alive inside that thing. Which of course makes Pheles desire it back with a desperation that borders on pitiful."

Something made him uneasy about that last sentence, "What do you mean that Pheles desires it?"

Bael smirked, "Easy, it means that should she hear word of you, she will come personally to tear it out of your chest, killing you in the process. It's rather touching how far the woman will go for love isn't it?"

He was dumbstruck, "..."

Bael mumbled, English, "I think I get why the midget didn't tell him. Guy has enough on his plate to make him worry about Pheles coming to kill him. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk."

He looked over at Yuji, eyes were vacant, like the guy was panicking inside his own head.

He tapped Yuji lightly on the forehead, "Hello?" No response.

He thought to himself, 'Hmm... now, what could I say or do that will knock him out of this? I could punch him in the face... no, that's excessive. I've got it!'

He knelt right next to Yuji's face, "Yuji, I just have to tell you, being my friend and all... I had sex with your mother."

The reaction was instantaneous and hilarious, "WHAT!"

He could barely contain his laughter, "Just kidding, but you SO should have seen the look on your face!"

About a minute passed before he stopped laughing and glanced at Yuji, the mystes looked furious.

Yuji yelled at him, "WHY would you say something like that!"

He shrugged, "I thought it was funny."

Yuji started muttering to himself and he heard the words, "insane" and "damn" and a few other choice words that showed promise. Yuji was starting to man up at last. Hmm... maybe he should get the whole class to do full contact combat training...


	3. Memory Crisis

Yuji's backyard: two weeks later: inside a fuzetsu

Bael watched Yuji spar with Wilhelmina. It was amazing how much progress the mytes had made in such a short time frame, he might just be able to survive when Pheles showed up to claim the Reiji Magio.

He screeched at Yuji, "Stop letting her range you! Close the distance and knock her down!"

Yuji dove out of the way of a dozen ribbons that speared the ground where he had just been, "But..."

He shouted again, "I don't care that she's a woman, take the fight to her! It's not like you're going to kill her with your fists, she's tougher than that!"

At his urging, Yuji charged through about one hundred ribbons that tried, and failed, to entangle him, and tackled Wilhelmina to the ground.

Yuji gasped in a few breaths, "I did it!"

While Yuij was celebrating, Wilhelmina wrapped seven ribbons around and threw him to the other side of the yard again.

He facepalmed, "Yuji, no celebrating until she yields, you damnable idiot!"

Yuji took his attention off of Wilhelmina and looked over at him, "Sorry Bael."

He yelled at Yuji, "Stop taking your attention off of your opponent! She's still standing, so keep focused on her!"

While Yuji was looking at him, Wilhelmina rushed in and clubbed him upside the head. To his credit though, Yuji did not get knocked out and came up swinging.

He shook his head and stepped in between the combatants, "Cease! That's enough for today. No need for Yuji to be covered in bruises for school in a few hours."

Yuji dropped to the ground while he dismissed the fuzetsu, "Thanks."

He walked over and dragged Yuji up, "Yeah, sure. But I still get to run you ragged in gym. Aside from that though, you are doing better."

Yuji looked up at him, "You think so?"

He nodded, "Would I have said it if I didn't? Compliment aside, you still can't seem to keep your focus. That and you aren't always aware of what's going on around you."

Yuji gave him a curious look, "What do you mean?"

He delivered a swift uppercut to Yuji's stomach, but stopped within an inch of connecting, Yuji took a full second to react, "That's what I mean."

Yuji shot back, "Well, I'm not as obsessively paranoid as you are."

He blinked a few times before responding, "... did you just shoot an insult at me? My, I AM having a positive influence on you."

Yuji nodded sadly, "Not sure that I'm exactly thrilled about that."

He gave Yuji a good natured slap on the back, "Your just growing a spine, that's a good thing."

Yuji shot him an angry look, "My friends keep giving me this odd glance, and what I don't like is that I have no idea why."

He shrugged, "Are you sure that it's a negative glance?"

Yuji paused for a moment, "No, and not knowing the difference is what's getting to me."

He laughed, "You can stop learning from me whenever you feel like it. This was entirely your choice to begin with if you remember."

Yuji shook his head, "It's not that. I know that I have to learn to fight if I want to survive, and if I want to keep those that I care about safe."

He nodded in agreement, "True, and that's a very commendable attitude. Not being a burden, but rather being the one who accepts the burden of another."

Yuji shot him an odd glance, "That sounds a bit too philosophical, coming from you."

He laughed quietly, "Yeah? Well, spend enough time around a flame that has been around as long as both Thanatos and Alastor have and you pick up a few bits of philosophical garbage along the way. One of the drawbacks to becoming a flame haze if you ask me, you actually have to listen to your flame from time to time."

Thanatos piped in with an indignant huff, "You forget that I saved your life, surely listening to my advice on the few occasions you do is not too much to ask?"

He held the stone up in front of his face, "Did I ever say that it wasn't?"

Thanatos shot back, "You didn't have to, you implied it quite heavily."

He shook his head, "Don't read so deep into things. Damn, I swear you act more like a live woman sometimes than you do like the sagely flame you're supposed to be."

Thanatos started to sound aggravated, "That's becaause I WAS once a live woman."

He teasingly remarked, "So, what? You got tired of bodily functions or something?"

Thanatos snappily replied, "That is not for you to know."

He snorted, "Sure, while we are on the topic of things that "are not for me to know", why don't I ask you for the thousandth time why you and Alastor started your little feud?"

Thanatos responded in a decidedly cold tone, "And for the thousandth time I will give you the same answer, it is a private matter between me and him."

He snapped his fingers as an idea occurred to him, "I got it! You two used to be lovers, but he dumped you and you got pissed off at him!"

Thanatos did not reply.

He let the rock fall back against his chest and turned his attention back to Yuji, who was standing there with a slight half-smile across his face, "Yeah, I'm sure the two of us are quite amusing at times."

Yuji smiled, "Only sometimes..."

He finished Yuji's thought, "... And the rest of the time I just scare the piss out of you. I get that a lot."

Yuji shook his head, "Of course, now I think I'll be getting ready for school."

He commented, "And take a shower while you're at it. All the physical activity has made you smell rather rancid."

Shana watched Yuji walk ahead of her on the way to school. Over the past two weeks he had been steadily moving away from her, and she couldn't understand why. Everything she tried to do was for him, absolutely everything. Still, even she would admit that the dark flame haze was having at least some positive influence on Yuji. She could tell just by watching him walk, there was more confidence in his stride, and most of the time she felt as if he was tense like a spring, ready to act at a moments notice. That and she would admit that Yuji was a good deal more physically able then two weeks ago. He no longer fell behind in Bael's gym class, rather, he was often the leader now.

She muttered to herself, "Was I really going about it the wrong way all this time?"

Alastor broke in on her reverie, "I think you mean were WE going about Yuji's survival the wrong way. I do think that I underestimated his will to survive, and especially in light of the attempt by Hecate to absorb him I see now that we were doing him a disservice. As much as I loath to admit it, Thanatos's host has proven that he is worthy of respect, if not trust."

A thought occurred to her, "Alastor, why does Thanatos wish you dead?"

Alastor was silent for a long moment, "Perhaps I will tell you that at a future date, but not now."

A strong wind blew through the street, carrying with it, an odd smell. Like, the smell of despair, or desperation. It was an odd feeling, but that was the only way she could come up with to describe it.

Alastor reacted, "Shana, a feeling of dread, just now. Did you feel it?"

She replied, "Yes, and the wind had some strange smell to it."

Alastor went on, "I think soon would be a good time to explain to Yuji the origins of the Reiji Magio. No doubt it will goad him to double his efforts in training."

Other side of the world:

Pheles paused in her grief to examine the scent of the wind as it came back to her. There was a moment that passed.

She stood and took off inside of a heartbeat, "Johan, I've found you."

Japan

Yuji lined up at the starting line in gym class. He had noticed that it had become quite a bit easier to run the course that Bael had set up. He wasn't even keeling over half-dead when he was done either. There was something else there now to, the thrill of competition, of pitting himself against his peers that he now found exhilarating. He couldn't quite tell if that was the result of his training with Bael, or if he was just taking a more vested interest in his own survival, which would be aided greatly by athleticism.

Bael gave a shout, "GO!"

He started to run, as did his classmates, who had also significantly improved over hte period of time that Bael had been teaching. Sure the method was harsh, but it was hard to argue with the results that were there. The class had recently been closing in on Bael's target time for them of five minutes minimum. As for him, he was hovering around four minutes thirty seconds, right around where Shana was. Which was surprising to him because even when she wasn't using her powers Shana was quite a bit more physically able than a normal person. Did that mean then, that he was moving closer towards the realm of flame haze and away from normal people even more? He shook his head as he scrambled over the wooden wall, he was already about as far from regular people as he could get. He was technically dead.

He ran into something that stopped his forward progress, looked down to find that it was an arm, and looked up to find that the arm belonged to Bael.

Bael smiled at him, "Not bad Yuji, four minutes fifteen seconds. A new personal best and the current track record." The male flame haze glanced at the other students that were crossing the finish line, "Now if only the rest of the class was as motivated as you are. Then we could move on to the next stage of my education plan."

He shot Bael a cautious glance, "And what might that next phase be?"

Bael chuckled as the last few students crossed the finish line, "If the rest of the class comes within forty four seconds of your time then you can find out."

Bael walked away while he stood still to catch his breath.

Shana walked up to him, "Yuji?"

He looked down, "Oh, Shana-chan, what is it?"

Shana seemed rather nervous, "Yuji, there are some things that, Alastor and I need to tell you."

He was genuinely curious, "What about?"

Shana glanced around before tapping his chest.

His eyes widened, "Oh, ok. After we are alone then."

There was a loud noise as Bael cleared his throat, "Alright class, I am quite certain that you are interested to know whether or not you all finished under five minutes. I am happy to say that you all have."

The class erupted into applause.

Bael continued, "WITH the exception of one student, Ike-san."

The applause shifted into groans of anguish in mere seconds as they began to notice that Ike had collapsed out in the middle of the course.

One of the students in the throng shouted out, "You can't blame Ike-kun for collapsing!"

Bael smirked, "No, I can't. But I CAN blame the rest of you for not stepping up when he did."

Silence fell as the class seemed to take in what Bael had just said.

Bael gave an approving nod, "Good, I think the rest of you get the lesson. As such I think you are ready to move on to phase two."

The class, him included, was utterly focused on what Bael would say next.

Bael flashed them all a wicked grin, "Now you get to beat the stuffing out of each other. You're all going to learn hand to hand combat."

He spoke up, "How did you get the principal to approve of that?"

Bael laughed, "Simple, I appealed to his ego. He is now the first principal in the district that is dedicated to making sure that his students will not fall prey to violent crime. I made a very convincing argument on behalf of the young women here. I mean, what kindly old man would want his female students to get raped?"

The young women in the class shifted uncomfortably.

He spoke up, "So, you mean it's going to be full contact training?"

Bael nodded, "Of course, that's the only way to learn anything, crash course."

A random voice shouted, "But, it'll hurt!"

Bael laughed, "Of course it will, that should be extra incentive for you to learn faster then shouldn't it? I've already sent the paperwork to your parents and they all agreed. I must say, they were awfully quick to agree when I mentioned my military background. It's as they say, experience speaks volumes."

The faces around him spoke volumes as well, volumes of fear. Clearly, they were now thinking what he already knew, Bael was insane, and now he had the backing of their parents. Thinking of his mother, he couldn't help but recall what Bael had said about his mother, he wouldn't really...

Bael's shout broke his train of thought, "Yuji, you, into the ring, now. And, I think Shana here will be your opponent. She seems capable enough."

His eyes shot across the room to Shana, who was giving him the same look, utter disbelief.

Bael spoke again, "Get in the ring you two, now."

As if to force the issue, Bael came over and led him into the ring, then whispered into his ear, "And I want you going all out on this one, because you know that she will."

He started to whisper back, "But..."

Bael cut him off, "But nothing, do it, or that thing I said about your mother might just turn into a truth."

He fought to keep himself under control, "You wouldn't!"

Bael laughed an evil chuckle, "Try me, I didn't say that your mother was attractive for no reason. It would be nothing I would get squeamish about whatsoever..."

He caved, but angrily, "Enough, I get it."

He stepped into the ring, not even noticing anymore that Shana was his opponent. He was utterly furious that Bael would even THINK of trying something like that...

30 seconds later:

Bael watched as Yuji used everything he had been taught to flatten Shana, and he got angry while doing it, perfect.

He addressed the class, "That will be enough for today, and let that be your intro observation. Tomorrow you are going to be doing that yourselves, dismissed."

He turned away and had not taken more than two steps a voice caught his attention from behind, "A word? Now."

He turned around and sure enough, Yuji was standing there, "Well, guess I've taught you well huh? You destroyed Shana..."

Yuji raised his voice, "Exactly! You're turning me into something I don't want to become!"

He shook his head, "Yuji, I purposely goaded you into going all out for a reason, you needed to do it. I'm not changing you, because it took rather extreme measures to get you to go there."

Yuji seemed surprised, "What? You threatened to have sex with my mother if I didn't hurt Shana!"

He rolled his eyes, "Again, something that I would never do. Just words to get you pissed off, and they worked. The very fact that it took so much to get you angry is more of a testament to your self control than any personality changes that I've made." He waited for a moment to let the words sink in, "I hope that my explanation smothers the fires of your ire?" He paused for a moment, and muttered to himself, English, "Damn, I hate it when I randomly rhyme."

Yuji seemed a good deal calmer, "Oh, I, I see."

He continued, "And if the midget can take an elbow to the back from me, then she can definitely take whatever you can dish out."

Yuji shook his head, "Yeah, I still feel bad about it though."

He shrugged, "Eh, it's not a big deal. Why don't you just go and kiss her, that seems to solve most problems with women."

Yuij gave his a disbelieving stare, "You can't be serious."

He laughed, "No, not really." But added, English, "But I do think she would forgive you for anything if you did. I've never seen anyone that in love with someone as much as that midget. I guess I could chalk it up to it being her first, and probably last."

Yuji grew irritated, "Would you stop doing that?"

He smirked, "Nah, too much fun. Now get out of here or people will start to say weird things."

Shana waited for Yuji outside of the school. Not exactly sure how to break the news to him that his life was in even more danger than he currently knew. She didn't want to, but there really wasn't much choice when the signs almost said point plank that Pheles was on her way. She didn't think that even her and Wilhelmina together could stop Pheles with such desperate motivation behind her.

She heard a voice behind her, "What have you been doing to Yuji?"

She turned around and came face to face with Yoshida, "What are you talking about?"

The other girl sounded accusing, "When I touched Yuji just recently, he reflexively twisted away before realizing that it was me. He's changing, and you are the only reason that I can think of for such a change!"

She started to open her mouth to respond but Yuji's arrival cut off any harsh words that she might have said. At her surprised expression Yoshida looked behind her and saw Yuji, before turning a slight shade of red and running off.

Yuji walked over to her, "Well, what did you want to tell me?"

She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Not here."

She noticed it, just like Yoshida had mentioned, Yuji instantly tensed up when she touched him before relaxing again. He was changing in physicality if anything.

She led him into a small alley off one corner of the campus, then hesitated, trying to find the correct words to use.

Yuji spoke, "Shana?"

She decided to start slow, "Yuji, how much do you know about the Reiji Magio?"

A look of understanding came over Yuji's face, "Oh, that's what you wanted to tell me? Bael already told me about Johan and Pheles, and Sabrac."

She snapped, "WHAT!"

Yuji nodded, "He told me about two weeks ago."

She was stuck fuming, unable to speak around the anger.

Alastor got her attention, "Shana..."

She shook her head to clear it, not doing a fully successful job of it, "Pheles is on her way here."

Yuji's eyes bugged out of his head, and part of her was happy that she had told him something that he did not know, "Are you sure?"

Alastor responded, "There is little doubt. The only question is how long until she gets here."

Yuji seemed to will himself calm, "Then there is nothing we can do but be ready when she gets here."

She was shocked, but managed to keep it off of her face. Yuji was becoming more confident. And as sad as she was that it hadn't been her influence causing the change, she was happy that it was happening.

Alastor spoke what she was thinking, "Indeed, commendable stance on the matter, Yuji."

Other side of the city

Margery Daw slowly flipped through the dossier that her Outlaw contact had provided for her on the male flame haze that she had met earlier. By description alone it had taken longer than usual to find the information, but it had been collected at any rate.

She muttered to herself, "Bael..."

No last name had been listed in the dossier. But it did have detailed information on Bael's many "exploits". Numerous assassination contracts, but mostly against human targets. It would appear that Bael had no qualms about trading blood for money, a rather undesirable trait, but she really shouldn't be one to judge that in others when she had some wanton blood on her own hands. What had caught her attention most though, was how he had become a flame haze, and why, revenge. Bael was a kindred spirit in that regard, but a rather perverse and rude one.

She shook her head and snapped the dossier shut, "It dosen't matter. When he's finished with whatever contract that he's on right now he'll leave."

On the bench next to her, Marco burst out, "HAHAHA, I wouldn't count on not having to deal with him just yet Margery Daw."

For once, she did not punch the book, "Why is that?"

Marco replied, "He's right there, and looks like he was looking for you."

She looked up, and sure enough there was Bael, making a beeline through the crowd towards where she was sitting. The crowd parting around him like a school of fish would from a shark.

Bael started speaking the instant he was within earshot, "Well well, Margery Daw. What a pleasant surprise to see you here this fine evening."

She leaned back against the bench and crossed her arms, "Save the gallantry, I've not forgotten our last meeting."

Bael tipped his head to the side far enough to produce a loud crack, "And how was I responsible for the way it ended? You slugged me in the jaw as I remember."

She snarled, "And you goaded me into it. I don't take kindly to perverse remarks like the ones you spoke, including the ones that I didn't understand."

Bael held his hand over his heart in mock hurt, "You wound me! I could have been praising you to high heaven for all you know. Yet you assume that I was mocking you!"

The act was amusing enough to cause her to crack a smile, "No, the context was quite clear, you were mocking me, quite lewdly if I remember correctly."

Bael smirked, "Well listen to little miss innocent here, I wasn't the only one flinging insults. The words "arrogant prick" ring a bell? Spoken in English."

She replied, "Well, guess it just goes to show that you aren't the only one that knows several different languages."

Bael laughed, German, "Oh really?"

She smirked, German, "Really. You learn this one in the first world war?"

Bael sat down on the bench next to her, "Yes I did, whilst I was busy blowing their brains out through their ears. Made it easier to work for them in the second."

She cocked an eyebrow at Bael, "You worked for the Nazi's in the second war?"

Bael shrugged, "Once or twice. They payed quite well for taking out about twenty US generals. I bought my own estate in the German countryside with that windfall. One that I had actually stayed in during the first."

She asked, "Seems like rather questionable morality."

Bael leaned back and draped his arms across the back of the bench, "Yeah well, whatever pays well."

She shook her head, "What could you possibly need with that much money?"

Bael barely hesitated a second, "Bribes."

She was momentarily confused, "What?"

Bael explained, "I often find myself having to bribe people in order to get certain bits of information on a certain tomogara that I want dead. It helps to have a rather generous store to draw upon."

She put out the query, "The Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning?"

Bael smirked, "You pull that from my dossier like every other thing you know about me now?"

She unconsciously tightened her grip on the document, "Is that a problem?"

Bael gave her a wry smile, "No, I just prefer people being up front with me when they go out of their way to find something out about me." The smile shifted into a sarcastic smirk, "It's flattering."

She shook her head, "You really are an arrogant prick."

Bael flashed his teeth, "What can I say? It's one of my winning features, supreme self-confidence."

She shot back, "Or a hugely inflated ego."

Bael kept smiling, "Call it what you will, it's still the same thing."

She took a jab at his ego, "Yeah? Well if you're so confident why are so many of your assassination contracts on normal humans?"

Bael sighed, "Well, that would be because there are more people that want other people killed than there are people that want tomogara killed. Or tomogara wanting tomogara dead."

She slowly nodded, "I suppose that makes sense."

Bael smiled, "Well, good that you do. So nice to be understood every once in a while."

She responded indignantly, "I do understand you. We have practically the same reason for becoming flame haze after all."

Bael seemed to hesitate for the slightest of moments, "What?"

She clarified, "We both became flame haze out of desire for revenge."

The air seemed to darken somewhat, and the temperature seemed to drop. Without warning, one of Bael's hands lashed out and latched around her throat, where it slowly started to squeeze.

Bael spoke, in a voice that was now several octaves lower and had a haunting echoing quality, and his eyes glowed red, "Don't you DARE compare your pathetic reasons to my own. You lost nothing, only a chance at personal rage. I lost people that I actually cared about! If you ever compare yourself to me again, I will crush the life out of you!" Then he threw her off of the bench where she bowled over three people before coming to a stop.

On the bench, Bael spoke in his usual tone, without the glowing eyes, "You get the sudden urge to tackle people?"

She picked herself up off of the people that she had hit with a quick apology to each of them, "Oh, sure. Pretend like it didn't happen, really smooth."

Bael cocked an eyebrow at her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

She stalked over to the bench and slung Marco over her shoulder. Making a mental note to stay as far away from Bael as possible. In the back of her mind she slightly regretted the way the conversation had turned out, she had almost been enjoying herself. She turned her back to the man and started to walk away.

Bael started to speak, "Wait a second, you didn't answer..."

He must have tried to put his hand on her shoulder to stop her progress, but missed and his fingers just barely ran down the small of her back. Touching just ever so slightly, she seized up instantly with a hiss that unconsciously escaped from between her clenched teeth.

Bael commented, "Wow, that was quite a reaction."

She turned around and spoke angrily, "Shut up!"

Bael set his hand in one hand and started to mutter, "Lets see, pupils dilated, face flushed..."

She broke in, "What are you doing?"

Bael held up his hand swiftly, "Shush, I'm reading your face. It's something I picked up along the road." He started muttering again, "Breathing heavy, pulse is racing..."

She suddenly felt extremely self conscious, for no other reason that he was scrutinizing her like one would scrutinize something delicious to eat.

Bael seemed to finish his examination, "I have it! You..." He paused for effect, "... Are aroused!"

She was struck speechless, "What, how, how dare you assume that?"

Bael held up his hands in mock surrender, "Hey, it's not my fault that you have sensitive skin. Had I known..."

Bael never got to finish because she wound up and slapped him across the face with everything she had. She slapped him hard enough this time to actually spin him around and, while he was facing the other way, she made a hasty retreat.

Bael rubbed the side of his face unconsciously while he watched Margery sprint away through the crowd.

He chuckled to himself, "Yep, I was right about her. Lots of spunk. I have no idea what went wrong though." He glanced down at the stone around his neck, "Could you enlighten me?"

Thanatos responded slowly, "No, I have no idea what happened. You weren't exactly gentle with that last part though."

He shrugged and watched the blond head of hair vanish into the crowd, "Well, that's who I am, I call it like I see it." After a pause, "Well, how am I gonna fix this one?"

Thanatos rebuked him, "Assuming you should even try."

He shot back, "Oh, shove it. I stay out of what remains of your personal life. Including whatever happened between you and Alastor. I'm still betting on the whole jilted lover thing though."

Thanatos remained silent and he started to make his way back towards where he was living, a small apartment in a back alley complex that was very out of the way, which suited him just fine.

Thanatos suddenly spoke up, "Bael, Pheles is almost here."

He stopped walking and held his partner up, "Yeah? When and where?"

Thanatos sounded exasperated, "Isn't it obvious? Find the mystes and you will find Pheles."

He dropped Thanatos and started to sprint towards Yuji's house. Now that he had been informed about it he could smell it on the air, a longing that transcended time and even life itself. There was no mistaking it, Pheles had come to claim what was her's.

Yuji's neighborhood:

Yuji slowly meandered his way home, Shana walking beside him, neither of them speaking. It was a bit disconcerting to know that a woman that was dead set on killing him was on her way. But like he had told Shana, there was no point in fretting over it until Pheles arrived, and Alastor hadn't had a set time frame. Pheles could very well take weeks to get here, or she could take...

His head snapped up and he dove to the side, tackling Shana out of the way of a blast of wind that would have obliterated them both. Pheles was here, and she floated down from the sky slowly. Just slowly enough so he could get a good look at her. A woman with green hair, wearing an orange outfit, and she was quite comely. He might have dwelled more on her appearance but the fact that she was here to kill him rather shut down that line of thought quite quickly.

He yelled, "Shana! Get ready!"

In his peripheral vision he saw Shana ready her sword and charge Pheles. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do any actual damage, but he could at least distract Pheles so Shana could kill her. He started to move in tandem with Shana, matching her movements so as to keep Pheles between them. It worked surprisingly well, Pheles seemed to be focusing most of her attention on Shana, and he was able to knock Pheles around just enough to allow Shana to almost land a solid strike.

Pheles whirled on him with a scowl, "Enough." and did two things at once. One, used a blast of wind to crush Shana into the ground, and two, rushed him.

Out of instinct he started using the skills Bael had been teaching him. Pheles actually seemed to be rather bad at hand to hand combat, because he actually started to drive her back. Pheles's eyes widened as this happened, and he felt a small surge of pride within him. He was holding his own against one of the people out to kill him! He drove his right knee up into Pheles's stomach and she flew backwards, but he hadn't hit her hard enough to do that. She had retreated on purpose.

Pheles rose into the air and seven tendrils of wind emerged out of the ether and wrapped around him, holding him in place as surely as cement. He struggled, but to no avail.

Pheles floated down in front of him and, as she did so, her expression changed to one that reminded him slightly of the way he had occasionally seen his mother gaze at his father. Just with so much, more behind it.

Pheles spoke and lay a hand upon his chest, her voice was barely audible as a breathy whisper, "Johan, can you hear me? I'm here for you, just as I promised I would be."

Then Pheles thrust her hands into his chest and the most unimaginable pain coursed through his entire body. He was unable to stop himself from screaming with every shred of air in his lungs.

Pheles felt almost whole as she reached for the Reiji Magio inside of the mystes. Soon, she would be with Johan again, forever. Like they had promised each other. She felt her face tearing up as she took hold of it and slowly started to draw it out...

Something tapped her on the shoulder. She slowed what she was doing to look. And the last thing she saw was an explosion of stars as a black, armored glove crashed into her face.

Shana pushed herself up the instant that Bael knocked Pheles out with one punch and flew over to where Yuji had collapsed.

She started to shake him, "Yuji? Yuji!"

A heavy hand fell on her shoulder, it was Bael, "Relax, he'll be fine. Pheles didn't manage to draw the Reiji Magio out all the way. Just give him some space."

As soon as the male flame haze stopped speaking Yuji groaned.

Bael lifted the visor of his helmet, "See, what did I tell you?"

She bent down over him, "Yuji? Can you hear me?"

Yuji's eyes fluttered open, "Who's Yuji? And who are you?"

She felt like she had just been stabbed.

Bael hauled her non-responsive body away from Yuji and spoke, "Ok, do you know who I am?"

Yuji sat up and shook his head, "No."

Bael scowled, "Ok, do you know who you are?"

Yuji seemed to think for a moment, "Ah, no."

Bael suggested, "Johan?"

Yuji, or whoever he now was, shook his head again, "The name sounds familiar, but so does the other one."

Bael asked another question, "Ok, what's twenty times twenty?"

Yuji didn't hesitate long, "Four hundred. Was there a point to that?"

Bael didn't seem to be listening, "Let's see, doesn't remember any of us, but knows basic knowledge, and has no idea whether he is Johan or Yuji. Great."

Alastor commented, "This is a problem."

Bael snidely remarked, "No, really? I thought that this was something worthy of throwing a party over."

She watched this all going on with something akin to panic growing inside of her. This was nothing short of a crisis, for her and Yuji.


	4. Being

Author's note: Yuji will now be referred to as Johan and/or Yuji depending on who is speaking to him.

Yuji's home: two hours later

Margery Daw took a moment to collect herself in order to not appear as unsettled as she was. Bael had suddenly shown up where she lived, which was disturbing in and of itself that he knew where she lived, but he had then unceremoniously thrown her over his shoulder and charged through mid town traffic, vehicular and otherwise, with her screaming the whole way, to dump her on her feet inside Yuji's house. Speaking of whom, Yuji had barely glanced in her direction since she had arrived, which was not unusual, but the way he was looking around his own home was baffling. It was like he didn't know where he was. Bael was over off to one side quietly conversing with Wilhelmina Carmel.

She cleared her throat and spoke up, "Would someone tell me why I'm here? I don't appreciate being left in the dark like this."

Yuji sent a wan gaze her way, "You and me both, lady."

She frowned, Yuji knew her name, so he had no reason to be sarcastic or snide with her.

Bael cleared his throat to get both her's, and Yuji's attention, "Well, Yuji... or whoever, knows the basics. Margery, the boy you are looking at does not know who he is."

She shot a glance over at... whoever, "And you abducted me because...?"

Bael rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't know, how about because you are the spell caster in the city. You just might be able to tell us what the hell happened to our friend here after Pheles tried to rip the Reiji Magio out of his chest."

She bit back the witty retort she had ready, "Pheles arrived?"

Bael nodded, "Yep, she's sprawled out unconscious upstairs."

She started to ask, "How..."

Bael smirked and lifted one of his fists, "I pack a mean punch."

She shook her head slowly, "Well, I would have to know what Pheles did for starters..."

Bael interrupted, "I can tell you that. She stuck her hands inside his chest and started to pull the Reiji Magio out."

She started to get irritated with Bael, "Ok, how far out did she get it? Could you see the Reiji Magio?"

Shana answered, "No, I think Pheles got it just about halfway out."

She paused for a moment to think. Perhaps...

Bael broke into her thoughts, "Well? We're waiting!"

She shuddered in an effort to restrain her anger, ultimately succeeding, "Perhaps, that by only drawing the Reiji Magio out half of the way before being interrupted, the memories of Johan were released and clashed with the memories of Yuji. The clash would likely have destroyed both memories."

Bael spoke, "No offence, but Johan would have had a lot more memories than Yuji. Why aren't some of Johan's memories still there?"

She explained, "This is Yuji's body, his memories are stronger, or fresher, than Johan's."

Bael nodded, "Home field advantage, I get it."

The subject of the conversation burst out, "Well I sure don't!"

She opened her mouth to explain it, but the door to the house opened and Yuji's mother walked in.

Yuji's mother smiled a surprised smile and addressed who she thought to be her son, "Yuji? You never said that we would be having company."

The boy snapped back at Chigusa, "Look, I have no idea who you are. Who is Yuji?"

Chigusa's smile suddenly became strained, "Yuji, that's not funny at all."

The boy addressing Yuji's mother continued, and sounded angry, "I'm not joking, I have no idea who you are."

Silence descended as the rest of them instantly ceased every small side conversation that they had been having at the outburst.

Bael coughed politely and took Chigusa's hand, "Why don't you come with me for a moment Chigusa-san. I think there are some things that you should be made aware of."

She realized what Bael was talking about, "How much are you going to tell her?"

Bael looked at her, and she was surprised with the amount of empathy she saw, "I think it would be prudent to tell her everything at this point."

Bael slowly led Chigusa out of the room.

Wilhelmina spoke the one word on all of their minds, "Awkward, de arimasu"

One hour later:

Shana watched Bael lead Yuji's mother out of the kitchen and upstairs, and she felt a strong pang of empathy. As much as she hurt over the situation it must have been worse by an order of magnitude. She looked over at Yuji, and he looked completely confused, and relatively sad. She felt hope flare within her. The look on his face meant that there was enough of Yuji left in him to feel a shadow of memory for his mother.

She moved closer to Yuji, "Are you sure that you don't remember anyone?"

Yuji scowled, "No, I can't place anyone in this room. But, I do feel that I might know the woman that just went upstairs."

She pushed, "Well, are you sure that you don't know me?"

Yuji shook his head, "Yes, you aren't ringing any bells."

She got angry, "Yuji, you know me, I've saved your life."

Yuji shook his head again, "If you have, I can't remember it. And you can keep saying it, but it's not helping."

She screamed in anger and dropped her fist down on Yuji's head, hard.

Yuji grimaced and rubbed his forehead, "Ok, that felt rather familiar."

She celebrated to herself as she discovered what she though could be a path to getting her Yuji back.

She heard feet on the stairs and glanced back over her shoulder. Bael was coming back down, alone.

Wilhelmina voiced the concern, "How is she, de arimasu?"

Bael seemed awfully pensive, "She's asleep. But the shock is still setting in. It'll be quite some time before she is able to come to terms with what's happened, assuming that she ever will."

Bael almost sounded like he cared for a second. But she was sure that the evil Flame Haze had some kind of ulterior motive for...

Another pair of footsteps descended the stairs, ones clad in orange boots.

She had her sword out in a heartbeat, "You!"

She dove through the air, sword aimed right for Pheles's heart...

Bael snatched her out of the air by the scruff of her neck, "Put a sock in it midget, she couldn't hurt a fly right now what with the, extensive draining that I did. My grandmother could take her out, and she's dead."

As if to illustrate Bael's point, Pheles stumbled on the steps and almost crashed all the way down. The only thing that stopped the Beautiful Whim from doing that was Bael's shoulder.

Unable to do much else, she sheathed her sword and Bael put her down, but not without draining a good deal of her energy first. It would seem that the dark Flame Haze was taking every precaution that he could.

Margery Daw crossed the room and addressed Pheles, "Could I have a word?"

Pheles appeared to ignore Margery and was staring fixedly at Yuji, who was returning the look, just not seeming to know why.

Pheles spoke and her voice came out as more of a desperate gasp then as words, "Johan?"

Yuji opened his mouth and started to object, "I don't know who that..."

Pheles's face twisted into the epitome of anguish and she started babbling incoherent nonsense, sobbing uncontrollably while doing so.

She felt her face twist up in disgust, but as she looked around she didn't see her feelings mirrored by anyone else. Instead, she saw pity, and what got to her the most was that Yuji half made a move to cross the room to Pheles. There must have been some of Johan left as well apparently, parts and memories that she would have to get Yuji to quash somehow.

Margery watched both Yuji's, or Johan's, reactions to both Chigusa and Pheles. There were still bits left over from both Yuji and Johan. From what she could see, it would be something of a tug of war between stimuli to make whoever was standing in front of her go one way or the other. Obviously, Pheles was going to be the largest player in this bizarre game if Johan would be reawakened. Shana, Chigusa, and the other people in Yuji's life, possibly including her, would be factors in putting Yuji back in his own body.

Bael gave her a nudge with his elbow, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Her mood instantly took a turn for the worse, "That would depend on what you are thinking."

Bael obliged, "Tug of war for Johan or Yuji?"

Her head perked up and she found herself looking at Bael in surprise, "Yes, but..."

Bael smirked, "You didn't think I was smart enough to figure that out huh? I just thought it logical."

She glanced over to where Shana was badgering Yuji/Johan, "But which one should we try to bring about?"

Bael shrugged, "Who said that we should be trying to bring either back? Why not just let things take their course?"

She shot Bael an incredulous look, "You can honestly say that you won't get involved?"

Bael shrugged, "Why should I? If the crowd here wants Yuji back, they'll fight hard to remind him of who he is. If it isn't that much of a concern to them, then they will let Pheles do as she wills and it will be Johan that returns. Quite honestly, I think that it could go either way regardless of who does what. That's why I don't see much point in getting involved. But now that you mention it I am already staring to miss my student..." Bael trailed off.

She found herself wondering what was left unsaid, "What?"

Bael finished the though, "Well, I just realized that Yuji would still have to go to school. Johan probably already knows everything that is going to be taught, so I was just having a daydream of how it was going to go over with the other students when Yuji is as smart, or smarter than the teacher overnight."

She momentarily thought of what that would be like, "... That would be amusing."

Bael shook his head, "I do feel sorry for that girl though."

She suppressed a snort of disdain, "You mean the midget?"

Bael looked appalled, "Oh hell no, I was referring to that human girl that he seemed good friends with. Yoshida something or other..." Bael paused while trying to come up with the name, "I think it might have been Kazumi Yoshida. But I could be wrong."

She commented, "Well, she'll want Yuji back to be sure."

Bael nodded, "Of course, but how does Shana's and Yoshida's love stack up against Pheles's utter desperation and devotion?"

She started to speak, but stopped as she let what Bael had just said sink in.

Bael continued, "A part of me wants Pheles to succeed. If only so I could see the "Eternal Link" with my own eyes."

She gave a start, "You want Pheles to win?"

Bael shrugged again, "A part of me. The other part feels sorry for his mother and thinks it would be for the best if Yuji were the one that returns."

She commented, "So, in essence, both are cases of pity."

Bael seemed to think for a moment, "Heh, you know, that actually makes sense when you put it that way. I hadn't thought about it that much."

The rock around Bael's neck spoke, "Do you ever?"

Bael tilted his head down to look at the purple stone, "Hey, be quiet, the grown ups are trying to talk here."

She fought the urge to laugh, and only partially succeeded.

Bael glanced over at her, "I know, Yuji laughed at the same thing. We are quite the comedic duo, Thanatos and I. Mostly due to her snappy comments."

She shook her head and looked at the clock on the wall, she had been here for over three hours.

Bael caught the glance, "Yeah, you have been here that long. I know, time seems to fly in my company."

She scowled at Bael, "You are easily the vainest, most arrogant man I have ever met. Do you know that?"

Bael smirked, "You said something along the same lines the last time we met if I recall correctly, and I'm sure that I do."

She muttered to herself, "Yes, right before you choked me and threw me off of the bench into a crowd of people."

Bael obviously heard something, "What was that?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'll be going now."

Bael chuckled, "Suit yourself, but I might be dropping by from now on seeing as I have nothing better to do."

She whirled on the man, "That's another thing, how did you know where I was living."

Bael gave her a wry grin, "Miss Caramel over there is surprisingly well informed for someone so impossibly naive. Took the fun out of hitting on her real fast."

She glanced over at the pink-haired maid, "You, hit on her?"

Bael shrugged, "I'll throw a few words at an attractive woman if I'm not involved, and I very seldom have been involved."

She shook her head and spun on her heel, leaving without another word.

Bael watched Margery leave, with great interest, and added to himself, "And so rarely have I been intrigued enough to be interested."

Thanatos let out something very close to a groan, "What do you have cooking in your head now Bael?"

He chuckled, "Oh, you'll see. I think I'll be paying Miss Margery Daw a visit quite soon though."

The following morning:

Shana shot a glance off to her side as where Yuji was picking at the large mound of white bandages that were wrapped around his head.

Yuji spoke, "So, explain to me what this is for again."

She went over it again, "Everyone else is going to need a reason to understand why you can't remember who you are. You getting hit on the head should make sense to the humans."

Yuji glanced at her, "And do you usually hit me on the head that hard?"

She blushed and started to yell, "NO! Of course not!"

Yuji didn't even flinch, "Right."

She shut herself up and looked ahead to the school campus, bracing herself for the storm of questions that she was going to have to answer for both herself and Yuji. The very instant that Yuji walked into the courtyard he was instantly surrounded by the other students, all of them asking the same question.

Yuji seemed unable to keep up with the onslaught of faces and questions, "Ah, well..."

She shoved her way into the middle of the crowd and shouted, "Yuij was hit by a car, and cannot remember any of you. So be respectful and go one at a time."

Alastor spoke inside her head, "That was quite mature of you Shana, I'm impressed."

She smiled to herself, until she noticed just who had stepped between her and Yuji, Yoshida.

Kazumi spoke slowly, and deliberately, "Yuji? You, you must remember me, right?"

Yuji scratched his head, "Well..." After a pause, "Well, you do seem somewhat familiar."

Kazumi's face lit up, "I knew it!" Kazumi then wrapped her arms around Yuji.

She felt the warmth of Alastor's approval instantly shift to a burning fury, and she couldn't do anything. Everyone knew that Kazumi loved Yuji. That was common knowledge around the school by this point. But no one but her knew about what she felt about him. She had never had the guts to say it out loud in front of more people than Yuji himself. And the one time that she had was when she thought she was about to die.

Yuji spoke in a half interested way, "What's wrong with you?"

Kazumi looked up at Yuji, "Wha..."

Yuji shook his head, "Not you, Shana over there. She's got steam pouring out of her ears."

Everyone in the crowd slowly turned to stare at her, which killed whatever anger she had been feeling and replaced it with anxiety.

She stuttered out what sounded, even to her, a poor excuse for her demenor, "Ah, well, Yuji needs to find his way to class and ah..."

A girl in the crowd shouted, "Oh, that is so cute! It's a love triangle!"

She froze, completely unsure of what she should do.

Another voice rang over the crowd, "Ok, enough, the midget is right. Get the poor kid to class, same goes for all of you. Move along."

Bael waved the throng of students along towards the building, leaving her standing alone with him.

The older Flame Haze smirked, "I guess your secret is finally out huh?"

She pointed at Bael accusingly, "You knew!"

Bael laughed, "Of course I did, anyone that wanted to know could have figured it out were they paying enough attention. What with you staring at him all the time and shooting glares at Yoshida every chance you got, well, things were just plain obvious."

She stood in place and grumbled to herself.

Bael spoke again, "I said move along, and that means you as well. I am one of the teachers here after all, I can order you to do that."

She looked up with a shocked expression, and walked towards her first class before Bael could humiliate her further.

After school:

Shana hung her head and walked in silence beside Yuji. After the school had made that little revelation in the courtyard she had been catching the other students giving her amused glances and snickering quietly to themselves as she walked by. And things got worse the more the day wore on, as the word spread throughout the school like a virus. Towards the end however she was surprised when Bael set her up against Kazumi in the ring. Perhaps it was a small kindness on his part, but more than likely he was getting some kind of perverse pleasure out of watching her slug it out with Kazumi.

She pushed open the door of Yuji's house, "We're back."

Yuji's mother was waiting, wearing a forced version of her usual smile, "Shana-chan, how did the day go?"

She groaned, "It was..." She stopped when she saw who was sitting on the couch behind Yuji's mother.

Yuji's mother noticed the death glare that she was shooting at Pheles, "Shana-chan, Bael-san left a note for you in the kitchen."

She shot a parting glare at Pheles before walking into the kitchen. The note was clearly visible in the center of the kitchen table.

She picked it up, opened it, and it read, 'Shana, I knew that the instant you walked in you would be overcome by the desire to murder Pheles. Allow me to say that it would be a very bad idea for you to go through with any such action. Why you might ask? Simple, you kill Pheles, and I kill you. End of story. Am I clear? Good, so be on your best behavior around the Beautiful Whim, or else.'

She shook with rage. That Bael would carry through on his threat if she did anything was all too obvious of a question. The Purveyor of Oblivion obviously had no qualms about killing, and he made it clear that he didn't like her in the slightest. Any excuse he could get to kill her would be taken without a second thought.

In the living room, he heard Yuji's mother gasp, "Oh my..."

She threw the letter aside and sprinted back in, and was both appalled and disgusted by what she saw. Pheles had crossed the distance between her and Yuji, grabbed him by the back of the head, and was kissing him full on the lips. Yuji looked shocked, but he wasn't exactly trying to get away.

Pheles broke away and smiled at Yuji, a smile that was equal part sad and loving, "Johan, I will never give up on you. Even if you don't remember me, remember that."

The Beautiful Whim then caressed the side of Yuji's face, and walked out the front door.

Yuji stood stock still, his face flushed, and his breathing was heavy.

Yuji touched the side of his face where Pheles had touched him and almost whispered, "That, that felt right somehow."

Margery Daw's apartment:

Margery took a sip of sake straight out of the bottle and looked out over the city. No matter how much she thought about it she couldn't decide whether to help Shana and the rest with putting Yuji back in his body, or helping Pheles reclaim Johan. At the end, there was always that thing Bael had said about it ultimately being a choice that was up to Johan or Yuji, something that no one outside of that mixed being could force.

There was a knock on the door and she responded almost automatically, "It's open."

The door opened and closed, and what seemed like half a second passed before a voice she knew well by now was practically breathing in her ear, "Hello Margery."

She shrieked and spun around, Bael was less than two feet away and smiling like the devil incarnate.

Bael chuckled, "Well, I guess I better not get too close when I do that. If I had been you jumped high enough to smack me in the face with your chest. Not that I particularly would have minded..."

She interrupted, "What do you want?"

Bael shrugged and kept up the unnerving smile, "Nothing in particular. I just thought I'd drop by and chat for a bit."

She scowled, "Well I'm not particularly interested in chatting."

Bael dropped the smile, "Is this about whatever I did on the bench? I brought a peace offering..."

She cut him off and turned away, "I don't particularly care. So take your peace offering and leave."

As Bael started to walk away he spoke, "Ah, fine, I guess I'll just go off and drink this six hundred year old bottle of wine all by myself."

In spite of what she had just said she turned around , "Six hundred years?"

Bael stopped walking for the door and turned around, "That got your attention didn't it?" The man then withdrew a very old fashioned bottle from a small bag in his hand, "I'd be willing to share, but only if I'm here at the same time, deal?"

She hesitated, surely she could abide Bael's company for a little while, so long as he was telling the truth anyway, "Ok, you have a deal."

Bael nodded with the devilish smile on his face again, and casually tossed her the bottle, "I'll get some glasses."

She took a quick look at the label, and much to her surprise, what Bael had said was true. The wine had been bottled in the middle ages, and was still sealed. How he had found it must have been a story in and of itself, but as to why he would so casually offer it as a gift, she really couldn't say.

Bael stood behind the built in bar, "And has your discerning eye found anything amiss?"

She walked over to the bar and took a seat after handing Bael back the bottle, "No, but I have come up with a few questions."

Bael laughed as he cracked the seal and poured two glasses, "You don't even need to ask. I think I have a good idea as to what you would be asking. If I havn't answered one by the end of my explanation, then feel free to ask whatever." Bael shoved the stopper back in the bottle and took a small sip from his glass, "I'm sure you remember the estate I told you that I purchased with the money I received from working for the Nazis. Well, I stayed there during the first world war with the rest of the men in my squad. We were one of those hit teams that the allies would never admit to using. One night while I was poking around in the one of the hallways of the estate I happened to trip over a loose flagstone. I catch myself on the extended arm of one of those fancy suits of armor that decorate such old buildings."

She smirked, "And you are readily admitting that you just "tripped"?"

Bael smiled and nodded, "Why not? It's the truth. Now, where was I? Oh yes, I catch myself, and wouldn't you know it was a lever for a secret passageway straight out of one of those old fashioned detective books. Only this passageway didn't lead to some precious document. It led me to a wine cellar that was so caked in dust it looked like it hadn't been disturbed since the place was built. I later learned that this was true. The architect was killed upon the completion of the project for allegedly having an affair with the lord's daughter."

She let out a short laugh, "That lord must really have loved his wine."

Bael mirrored her laugh, "He must have, because no woman would willingly have loved him. Portrait on the walls of the place show a guy with the face of a toad. He was called away to fight in the crusades however and the secret of his wine cellar apparently died with him."

She finished the thought, "Until you found it of course."

Bael nodded and took another sip from his glass, "Indeed." Bael then added, "And? How 's the wine? You seem to like it well enough."

It was true, she was part of the way through her fourth glass, Bael was only half way though his first. The heavy wine, coupled with the sake from earlier, was giving her quite the delightful buzz in the back of her head.

She spoke with a slight slur, "It's great. If I hadn't seen you open it I would have thought you were drugging me."

Bael couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how quickly the wine had a visible impact on Margery. She was well and truly drunk after only the fourth glass, but that didn't stop her from going for a fifth, followed by a sixth and a seventh. When she finally passed out he had to hop the bar to keep Margery's head from cracking open on the floor. He was unwittingly holding Margery like people traditionally hold their brides on the wedding day.

He muttered to himself, "Now, where should I set her down? The bed? No, that would be sketchy. The couch? That works."

He put Margery down on the couch and dragged a chair across the room so he could sit nearby. Just in case she should lose the contents of her stomach and he had to save her from drowning in her own vomit.

Thanatos got his attention, "And why are we still here? Your hostess has passed out."

He replied, "Well, no one should have to suffer through a hangover by themselves. Good old William taught me that back in WWI. Drunken Scott."

Thanatos really didn't sound impressed, "While your gallantry is commendable, you are never one to sit still. What exactly are you planning to do while she is sleeping?"

He took the necklace off and set it on a nearby stool, "I hadn't really thought about that because, honestly, I didn't think she would pass out so quickly. But I'll think of something."

On the couch, Margery rolled over and presented her back to him.

He paused for a moment as he pondered what had happened the last time he accidentally touched Margery's back. He felt an impish smirk cross his face.

Thanatos's voice took on a tone he would normally associate with an overbearing mother mother, "Bael..."

He picked the necklace up and tossed Thanatos in the vague direction of where he had seen Marco, "Go chat with the book why don't you, leave me alone for now."

Without Thanatos barking in his ear, he took a moment to savor the brief moment of freedom, which he was going to get chewed out for later.

He muttered to himself, "Let's see just what will happen."

He took his right hand, and gently set his index finger at the top of Margery's shoulder blade, before running his finger down the small of her back. The reaction was instantaneous and hilarious. Margery contorted on the couch and let out a sound that resembled a mewl from a kitten.

Other side of the room:

Thanatos listened passively to the noise from over in the living room. She supposed that she should be used to Bael's flights of fancy or whatever anyone wanted to call it. Sometimes, she really wondered why she had chosen Bael to be her host. The man was so random at times, she couldn't predict beyond the next second.

She spoke to Marco, who, by chance, was only a foot away, "You do realize that if he keeps doing that she's eventually going to maul him in an attack of drunken lust."

Marco started, "HAAA HAAA..." Then finished, "...oh."


	5. Fulfillment

Margery's apartment:

Margery Daw's eyes snapped open as she woke, and immediately regretted it. There was light pouring in from an open window and she had a severe hangover from the dual punch of sake and wine from last night. She pushed herself up and put a hand to her forehead in a futile effort to stifle the pounding. Not for the first time she regretted her lack of control when it came to any kind of liquor. Through the hangover, something caught her attention as out of place. More specifically, the lack of something where there should have been something. She was wearing absolutely nothing but her underwear. A sudden thought hit her, Bael had been there when she became so physically intoxicated. Had she actually, she shuddered at the thought, had sex with Bael? She was almost afraid to look, but she slowly turned to the only other source of sound in the apartment. A loud snoring noise that was probably why she had woken in the first place.

A cool voice rang, "Oh I wouldn't fret all that much. You didn't."

She turned to where the voice was coming from, Thanatos, "And you would?"

Thanatos responded, "Oh, I may not be able to move, but I can hear. And despite the, granted, humorous and, I find myself surprised to be saying this, cute noise that you made when my host decided to stroke your back to amuse himself, Bael actually turned you down when the predictable attack of drunken lust came."

She felt rather indignant, "And why exactly did he turn me down?"

Thanatos almost seemed to chuckle, "Oh, I wouldn't know all of the reasons. Even as my host I can't read Bael at times. But he actually, in his own demented and twisted way, seems to care for you to some extent."

She fixed the purple stone with a leery gaze, "Really? If that is so, then why did he choke me and throw me off of a bench?"

There was a noticeable pause, then Thanatos slowly answered, "I do not pretend to understand this, but Bael has a sore spot in him when it comes to his former brothers in arms. I believe that the night they were taken from him by the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning, something in him splintered off. A fragment of utter hate that has festered and grown since that date. Only once have I seen Bael utterly snap. And this was at the provocation of one of his targets that had read into his past. Bael destroyed everything in the area for a mile. And this fragment of hate takes over only when someone else demeans the sacrifice of his brothers."

She hesitated as she took in the tale, "You're serious. Then, why did Bael not seem to know about what he had actually done?"

Thanatos replied matter of factly, "In my opinion, Bael and that fragment are two separate entities. What one does, the other has no idea of. Perhaps, when and if Bael executes the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning, then the fragment will be no more."

She spoke slowly, as her mind was working overtime to process this information through her hangover, "But, when he actually confronts her. If the fragment takes over, no, when the fragment takes over, won't Bael go berserk and kill all of us?"

Thanatos icily responded, "Oh, I would not confuse what happens to you from your connection to Marcosius to what would happen to Bael. He will doggedly pursue her, but not even see anyone else."

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Bael's body move from what seemed to be an impossible position to sleep in, stretched sideways across the arms of a chair, arch his back and paw at the air while mumbling incoherent gibberish.

Thanatos spoke again, "Well, like it or not, this conversation is over. Bael does that about fifteen seconds before he wakes up without fail."

She started to object, "Wait..."

Bael snapped up out of the chair, using his own back as a springboard, "Whoo!"

She bit her lip against the pain of his voice to her hungover ears, "Are you always this perky in the morning?"

Bael cracked both his neck and his back, "Oh yeah, always." Bael smirked, "And it helps that there is such, gorgeous scenery to wake up to."

She frowned, "And, if I'm so gorgeous why did you turn me down?"

Bael cocked an eyebrow at her, "You remember that? Huh, I thought that you were too drunk to recall anything." Bael shrugged, "Well, to that I can only say, you were drunk off the wall. There's no challenge in it if your drunk, no fun either. If that's going to happen, I would rather it be your actual cognitive choice, not a drunken one."

She leaned back against the couch, "If I didn't know you better, I would almost call that gallant."

Bael chuckled, "Oh well." Bael flashed his devilish grin, "But if you are still interested..." Bael trailed off suggestively.

She shifted herself slightly, "I might be."

Bael's grin deepened, "Well then, I guess I will be seeing you later, after your hangover is gone of course." Bael opened the door and shot her a wink after snatching Thanatos, "I'll be brining my A-game, so be ready."

The door shut and she let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding, "I actually just agreed to that. Wow."

School:

Bael smiled to himself as he watched his students beating the snot of each other. Not only did he have a hot date with Margery, his students were actually getting better. There was a difference between flailing around with your fists and actually knowing what your doing, and most of the kids actually were getting it, even that absurdly sickly Ike was starting to man up. There was something oddly satisfying to seeing his students improving, almost as satisfying as staring into someone's eyes as they died, maybe he could make this his day job, and have assassination as a hobby.

He glanced at the clock high on the wall, and nodded in satisfaction, "Ok class, that's enough for today. I'm feeling charitable so I'm going to let you out early. Go do whatever."

His class froze, sure that he was joking.

He laughed, "I'm serious, go have some free time."

Without a word his entire class fled, none looking back and not a single word of thanks.

He muttered to himself, English, "Of course there is the fact that they are terrified of me. But I suppose there really isn't anything I can do about that."

A voice came from behind him, "Excuse me."

He turned around and responded, "Ah, hello Yuj..." He cut himself off, "Ah, I mean  
Jo..." He stopped and scratched his head, "And I still have no idea what I should call you."

The boy frowned, "Then, you must have known who I was before this happened?"

He felt the start of a headache, "Well, I knew half of who you are."

The boy looked confused, "What do you mean?"

He put a hand to his head, thinking about all of this magical stuff did that to him, "Well, let me put it this way. The physical body that you are walking around in, belongs to Sakai Yuji."

The boy started to speak, "Then that woman really is my..."

He cut the boy off, "But, the soul that is residing in the body is the soul of a man by the name of Johan. Basically the other half of the woman you know as Pheles."

The boy unconsciously lifted a hand to his lips, "Pheles..."

He observed, "She kissed you, didn't she? I didn't think she was the type to let the one she loved go that easily."

The boy nodded, "It, felt right somehow."

He smirked, "To your soul no doubt, and I can't really think that the Yuji part of you would have objected all that much."

The boy frowned, "What about that Shana person?"

He shrugged, "Well, from my own personal observation, Yuji was either completely oblivious, or did not return the affection. You might have had a thing for that Yoshida girl, but if it was there then I didn't see it."

The boy fell silent in thought.

He sighed, "Ok, I almost made a promise to myself that I wouldn't get involved with this. But, my advice, talk with Chigusa, Yuji's mother, and then Pheles. If you still don't know what to do afterwards, well, then your hopeless."

The boy gave him a look, "Who's Chigusa?"

He facepalmed, "Chigusa IS Yuji's mother."

The boy shook his head, "Right, sorry. You really don't seem to care who I decide to be, you know that?"

He smirked, "That is something that I have managed to keep up. You are who you choose to be, you more so than most." He waved Yuji/Johan away, "Now get a move on, make your choice and end this screwed up game. I've had enough of watching the midget and Yoshida fawning over you."

He turned away from the boy and pulled out the copy of the Kama Sutra that he had acquired off of the corpse of one of his last targets. He smiled to himself, Margery was in for it tonight, in the best way possible.

Yuji's home:

Shana waited at Yuji's home, for him to get back. He still automatically came back here after school, which was a good sign. He still knew where his home was, and, by extention who she was. Well, perhaps not, but she was hopeful that she could...

The front door opened swiftly and Yuji walked in, "Ah, is mother here?"

She smiled, Yuji knew who his mother was, it was another good sign, "She's upstairs, in your room."

Yuji silently walked past, not even glancing in her direction. Now she became somewhat worried about what Yuji wanted to talk about with his mother. He could have been coming to say goodbye, and then to leave. She started to move towards the window.

Alastor chided her, "Shana, eavesdropping is rude. And you know better than this by now. The boy and his mother deserve some measure of privacy."

She shook her head and climbed out of the window, "I don't care, if Yuji is leaving..."

Alastor broke in, "That still does not give you the right to spy on the two."

She ignored Alastor and climbed onto the roof, just above the window to Yuji's room. She could hear soft voices coming from inside, and she had apparently already missed a great deal of conversation.

She heard Yuji speaking, "So, you are ok with this? With what I've chosen to do?"

There was a pause, before Yuji's mother replied, "Yuji, you're my son. So long as you are happy, then I am happy too."

There was a creak of wood as one of them stood and opened the door.

Yuji's mother spoke one last time, "Yuji, you will visit, won't you?"

Yuji replied slowly, "Of course..." there was a pause, "...mother."

The door shut and she heard a deep sigh from the room, and a soft sob. She didn't want either of them to know that she had been spying, so she swung herself down through the window of the living room and onto the couch in one fluid movement, composing herself with her hands folded in her lap, what she thought of as the epitome of patience.

Yuji came down the stairs and appeared to be deep in thought, she spoke as if she had no idea what had happened, "So, what did you need to talk with your mother about?"

Yuji paused on his way to the door, turned, and glared at her, "Why ask? You already know."

She felt her face flush, "Ah, what are you talking about?"

Yuji gave her a no nonsense stare, "I heard someone on the roof, you are the only one that could have gotten on the roof that quickly, and remain there, quietly, while we talked." Yuji shook his head, "Now I think I get why I never returned what you felt, you are an extremely jealous little girl."

Yuji shut the door behind him and left, and took half of her heart with him.

Alastor sounded pensive, "Hmm, one must wonder if that is Yuji speaking, or Johan, or something in between."

She could hear the pain in her own voice, "Does it really even matter?"

Alastor remarked as she started to cry, "No, I suppose it really doesn't anymore."

Yuji's neighborhood: rooftops:

Bael stealthily hopped from roof to roof, following Yuji/Johan as the boy walked slowly away from his house. Considering what he had just heard, he had some idea where the guy was going. Although it was doubtful that Yuji/Johan himself knew where he was going.

Thanatos got on his case, "I thought you were going hands off on this issue."

He shot back, "Oh, bite me. I am going hands off, I'm just seeing how it's going to end."

Down on the street, Yuji/Johan stopped and shot a glance back up and over his shoulder. Looking straight at where he hid himself in the dark alcove between two opposing rooftops. After a few seconds of staring, the boy moved on.

Thanatos asked, "Do you think he saw us?"

He nodded and followed again, no longer bothering to be silent, "Oh yes, no doubt about it. It would appear that there is more of Johan left in that body than we thought. Although it's more than likely that he saw the moonlight glinting off of you."

A sound that resembled exasperation escaped from Thanatos, "Why must you always blame such things on me?"

He hopped down to street level and pulled off his black mask, "Because that usually is the reason. I'm was wearing black from head to toe and you are the one shiny thing on me. I would cover you up, but you whine and bitch at me if I do."

Thanatos whined, "I'm claustrophobic! I can't help it."

He dismissed the complaints of his flame, "Yeah, whatever." and started to approach Yuji/Johan, "Have any idea where you're going?"

Yuji/Johan stopped, and turned around to face him, "Not really. I would appreciate it if you could tell me where Pheles is."

He smiled at the boy, "Oh, if you're looking for her, you don't need me to find her."

Yuji/Johan frowned, "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "You're bound to her, the Eternal Link, remember? You want to find her, just follow your heart. And yes, I know how sappy that sounds, especially coming from me."

Yuji/Johan smirked, "You make it sound like I've already decided."

He returned the grin, "Oh, I think what with I just heard back at Chigusa's house, that you already have."

Yuji/Johan's eyes went wide, "Then, that was you I heard on the roof?"

He shook his head, "Oh, no that wasn't me. I set up shop in the bushes outside of the living room window. The midget passed within three feet of me and didn't even realize it."

The boy smiled a smile that was filled with warmth, and at the same time, gave off a feeling of fulfillment, "I suppose I have at that, and nothing that anyone else did made any difference."

He chuckled, "You know, that's what I thought would happen right from the start." He extended his hand, "Well, I suppose I should just call you Johan now?"

Johan nodded and shook the offered hand, "That sounds good to me."

He let go and snapped off a quick salute, "Well Johan, I guess I'll leave you to hunting down your lover. I have my own delicate flower waiting on me." He hopped up onto the roofs, "See you around Johan. Don't be a stranger."

Margery's apartment:

Margery sat in the room's only armchair, staring at the door. Bael was due to arrive soon, and she was both anticipating, and dreading it. As nice as it felt to be cared about, Bael was insane in every sense of the word. With little more than a few careless words between him and a shard of pure malice. Yet, maybe his insanity was a blessing in disguise. Bael most certainly would not have survived as long as he had were he not so mentally unstable. And he was always so cheerful, not put down by anything, even her slapping him as hard as she physically could. It was that "roll with the punches, and never say die" attitude that was so appealing about him.

There was a tiny sound of glass sliding and within half a second Bael was breathing in her ear, "I'm here."

She was unable to keep herself from giving a small yelp, then she turned around in her seat, "How did you..."

Bael smiled his devil's smile, "I scaled the glass walls of the building and came in through the balcony, because I thought it sounded more romantic. More of a Romeo move if you catch my meaning."

She made an effort to slow her racing heart, and did not succeed, "Then that would make me Juliet?"

Bael snickered, "If you like, but without the whole star-crossed lovers thing, or warring families, or an idiotic, fucked up, double suicide."

She stood, "Well, I will admit that the thought is rather nice."

Bael rounded the armchair and sidled into her personal space without even a thought, "What? That I'm your Romeo? I can go along with that."

She started to feel rather warm, "So, this A-game of yours..."

Bael's smile widened, "Oh, you have no need to worry about that." Bael took a small book out of his pocket and spun it on his finger where she could see.

She felt her pulse start to race, "The Kama Sutra? Which, which ones were you thinking of?"

Bael laughed and tossed the small book behind her, before looping his arm around her waist, and using his free hand to perform a figurative dance across the sensitive skin on her back, "Well, provided that we have the time, how about all of them?"

Her conscious mind stopped functioning at that point, as it was swept away on a tide of roaring passion.

Four hours later:

Bael stood and stretched, smiling to himself as he pulled his shirt back on. It was quite gratifying that he actually had something to strive for, in accompaniment with his still unfinished quest for revenge of course. He actually had to try to get on Margery's good side, and the best part was that he really wanted to. He'd never met a woman that challenged him as much as she did, although, granted he hadn't met many women since he became a flame haze. Killing things for a living tended to put most of them off in a major way. He wasn't sure what love was like, as he had never really had the opportunity for it before he shipped off for Germany in WWI, but this fuzzy feeling he had in his gut must have been close. Still, compared to Johan and Pheles, this was probably just a booty call. Speaking of whom...

He snapped his fingers and looked over at Margery, who was busy trying to fasten her bra back on, "Oh yes, guess what happened just before I came over."

Margery looked up at him and finally succeeded, "I'm going out on a limb and guessing that it has to do with Yuji and his memory problems?"

He chuckled softly, "Oh, I wouldn't be calling him Yuji anymore. He was going off to find Pheles last time I saw him. After having a rather terse and cutting conversation with the midget."

Margery looked shocked, "Then, Johan won out?"

He nodded, "Looks that way, and I'm guessing that when Bel Masque finally gets the gumption to..." He was cut off as the air around the both of them seemed to freeze as a massive fuzetsu radiated out over the whole city.

Margery stood and rushed to the window, throwing the curtains open. Out over the city, floating like a vulture over a corpse, was an enormous castle. The home of the Bel Masque.

She glanced over at Bael who was staring at the castle like one enraptured. Already, the red haze that she had seen on the bench was there, and the demonic red eyes were glowing brighter than she remembered.

Bael's voice had the echoing quality to it again, "At last, now I have you in my sights."

Bael took a step back from the window, then charged and jumped through the glass, catching the window below and sliding down, using armored fingers to keep him from flying off into space. Never did Bael's gaze move from the floating castle.

Marco barked at her, "You might want to get moving yourself. Bel Masque isn't going to be just sitting around waiting for us to go to them."

She picked up the book and took off, "Any recommendations?"

The book responded, "Try finding Johan, they are here for him after all."

She decided to take the advice, and started tracking the presence of the one she had formerly called Yuji.

Far side of the city: a clearing

Johan had taken the advice of that flame haze, Bael, to follow his heart. Turning at intersections based on what struck him first. This winding path had taken him through the city, far away from his starting point. While he still did not have many complete memories, those that he had of Pheles were the most complete, and the most meaningful. Really, most of his memories of her were nothing more than a snapshot of her face, smiling, crying, angry, and he could feel an emotional response to each and every face. When she was happy, so was he. When Pheles was crying, he wanted to comfort her, and so on.

He came out of his inner reverie and glanced up, and to his surprise, Pheles was right there sitting on a ledge overlooking the river, "Wow, I guess that man was right."

Pheles perked up at the sound of his voice and turned around, "Johan?"

He nodded, and Pheles literally flew across the intervening distance between them to throw her arms around him.

He returned the embrace, "I am aware that I don't remember much about the two of us. But, I would like the opportunity to..."

Pheles cut him off by squeezing him hard enough that it actually hurt, "That doesn't matter, you came back to me, and that's all I care about."

A voice that instantly filled him with fear broke in, "How touching, just like that time so long ago."

Out of reflex, he hurled himself and Pheles backwards. Right where they had been standing a huge pillar of blood red fire erupted from the ground, throwing off shards of flame in an unending stream. He saw one of those shards strike Pheles high in the shoulder, on her back. At a glance, the wound didn't look too serious.

He started to ask, "Who...?"

The pillar of fire dissipated and in its place stood a figure that seemed to be made of solely a black cloak, with a pair of red, glowing slices for eyes.

The figure spoke, "Names are pretty, but useless. Know only that I am here to finish what I started a long time ago. Unfortunately, I seem to have only nicked one of you this time."

Pheles let go of him and turned to face the figure, anger twisting her face, "You, I will not let you take Johan from me again!"

The figure laughed quietly, "And you think just the two of you can resist? Without the intervention of the Manipulator of Objects the last time we would not be having this conversation."

A monotone voice joined in, "Destructive Blade."

The figure simply turned his head to the left, "Speak of the devil."

A pink haired woman that he vaguely recalled alighted on the ground next to him and Pheles, she turned to face both him and Pheles, "Run, I will hold him off."

Pheles shook her head, "No, I'm not going to run and let you fight him alone this time. This time he dies."

The figure laughed again, a cold, emotionless chuckle, "Bold words, but I doubt you will be able to live up to them."

From out of the ether, the figure pulled two blades, and dove out of the sky at the three of them.

City airspace: midtown

Margery Daw flew towards the far side of the city as quickly as she was able to, already able to see the tell tale signs of battle up ahead. Namely, a huge pillar of red fire. That meant only one thing, Sabrac had returned to finish the job. Johan and Pheles didn't stand a ghost of a chance by themselves, and to be honest with herself, she really didn't think it would matter all that much if she did get involved. Even with herself, Wilhelmina, Pheles, and even Shana it would still be nigh impossible to take Sabrac down.

Marco got her attention, "So, you know what you have to do, go to it."

She frowned, "I'm not sure anything less than a black hole could divert Bael from his single minded obsession with killing the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning."

Marco responded, "Do you have a better idea?"

She bit her lip, "Point taken."

She did a quick 180 degree turn and shot straight for the floating castle.

City airspace: castle interior

Bael let go and allowed the, now lifeless, body of the Seeking Researcher to fall to the floor. Soon, his prey would be within his grasp, and his fallen brothers could finally rest in peace. He found himself laughing, but he did not know why, it didn't matter though, soon he could kill that murderous bitch and his purpose would be fulfilled.

He muttered to himself, "Just a little further, my brothers."

He rushed forward and kicked down the door, there, right where the Seeking Researcher had said before he was throttled.

He laughed and was pleased to see that it had the desired effect, "Hey, remember me? You know, the one you missed."

The bitch let out a derisive huff, "No, you were simply too insignificant to take notice of."

He snarled, "Are you sure that's a wise thing to say to the man that just fought through every wave of your castle's defenses without even breaking a sweat? Are you trying to piss me off?"

The Arbiter pulled out her weapon, a long chain with blades, "I think merely my presence does that."

If he smiled any wider, the top of his head would have fallen off, "Oh, the bitch is smart. Good, I want you to understand what's going on when I impale you upon my axe." He flourished said weapon, "As a side note, do you know how hard it is to actually impale someone on an axe? But I'm willing to spare the extra effort when it comes to you."

The Arbiter slung the bladed end of the chain high into the air, his eyes automatically followed the deadly end. He felt however, the other end wrap around his right foot, which quickly yanked him off of his feet. This trick however, he had already seen once or twice. He simply spread the blade of the Shadowreaper across his chest and siezed the chain when the bladed end struck the center of the axe blade.

He sat up and looped the chain around his hand, "Nice try, but you aren't going to kill me that easily. I've waited too long for this moment to fail now." He started to pull on the chain, "And best of all, now there is no escape for you."

The Arbiter snarled as she was dragged closer, "You really think killing me will accomplish anything?"

He put both hands on the chain and pulled harder, "Oh, no. But it'll make me feel better." He chuckled, "Now come here, I want to watch you wither before you die."

A look of genuine fear that made his heart soar fell upon the Arbiter's face. Then, seemingly out of survival instinct, she let go of the chain. Causing him to fall flat on his ass, and lose time as she took off.

He roared with fury as the chain started to entangle his limbs, further slowing him, "Get back here! I'm not finished with you!"

A feminine voice called out in the black, "Bael?"

He dimly recognized his own name and paused for a moment. A blond woman seemed to materialize out of the red haze that had descended over his vision the instant he caught sight of the Arbiter.

He snarled as he tried to remove the chains, "And who the hell are you?"

The woman scowled at him, "Bael, come to your senses."

He snapped back, "I have a better idea, how about you help me out of these chains so I can chase down that bitch who stuck me like this."

The woman shook her head, wound up, and slapped him across the face.

Margery let out a deep sigh as the red miasma around Bael flickered and vanished. To think that all it had actually taken was a hard enough jolt to his system. It had been remarkably easy to track Bael through the twists and turns of the castle, all she had had to do was follow the trail of bodies and destruction. It had become slightly harder when she came upon the body of the Seeking Researcher what with all the robotic dolls shutting down, but as soon as she heard Bael roaring at the Arbiter of Reverse Reasoning she had known right where to go at every turn.

Bael looked up at her and blinked in apparent confusion twice, "Margery? Where the hell am I? And why am covered in chains?"

She answered, "You are in the castle of Bel Masque."

Bael's eyes widened, "Then that means..."

She cut him off before he could finish the thought, "That's true, but we have more important things to take care of?"

Bael gave her a leery glare, "Oh? Such as?"

She relayed her observation outside, "Sabrac is currently attacking Johan and Pheles."

Bael's eyes shut and he muttered something under his breath.

She asked, "What was that?"

Bael stood and shrugged off the chains, "I said that I couldn't call Johan my friend if I wasn't willing to delay my revenge to help him out." Bael took a deep breath, "Lead on Margery, and don't slow up on my account, Sabrac certainly won't."

Battleground: five minutes later

Johan dove to the side, landed on his shoulder, and rolled into a crouch. Frankly it was all he could do to stay out of the way of both Pheles and the pink haired woman. Speaking of Pheles, the tiny wound she had taken early was now a gaping chasm, and it hurt him to see her in pain. Yet there really wasn't anything he could do, he had no weapons, and could not wield power of exitance offensively like Pheles. He cast his gaze around quickly, perhaps there was something that he could throw...

As if she had read his thoughts, the Manipulator of Objects landed nearby, "Unwise."

He responded indignantly, "Excuse me?"

The woman responded, "If you are killed, then everything will have been for naught."

He scowled and muttered to himself, "Then I'm just supposed to stand around waiting to be saved?"

As he watched, Pheles was hit again, just another nick that would grow into another gaping wound. That was the last straw. He reached down and picked up a large chunk of cement from the destroyed street, about as big as his doubled fists, took careful aim, and hurled it with all the power he could gather. The improvised missile struck Sabrac square on the back of the head, breaking his concentration just long enough for the Manipulator of Objects to land a solid hit to Sabrac's center of mass.

The Destructive Blade tumbled backwards through the air, then righted himself, showing no apparent harm whatsoever, Sabrac then turned towards him, "Enough of this."

Sabrac crossed both of his blades and dove away from Pheles and the other woman, straight at him. He braced himself, ready to sell himself as dearly as he could. Just before Sabrac was about to impale him, a black armored figure dropped in front of him and caught both blades against the edges of a large black battle axe.

The dark knight glowed red, "Sabrac, pick on someone your own size."

The Destructive Blade recoiled violently with a hiss of pain, "Purveyor of Oblivion, I would have thought you far too preoccupied with revenge to intervene."

The knight lifted his visor, to reveal the face of Bael, "Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind. But Johan here is my friend, and I plan on sticking by him. I never wanted to fight you, but I will if pressed, and I just happen to have the advantage of numbers on my side."

A fountain of flame appeared behind Sabrac, "I think you and I both know that I'm not going to just walk away."

Bael's free hand snapped up and a concentrated blast of black energy, fired from an extended index finger, that punched Sabrac square in the chest, causing the Destructive Blade to tumble backwards through his own fountain of flame, "I didn't expect it, but I dared to hope." Bael flourished the axe and directly addressed him without turning around, "Johan, stick close to me. I can provide some protection from those blades that Sabrac throws." Bael reached into the depths of his cloak, "Oh yeah, and use this."

From the depths of the black cape, Bael pulled out a large, two handed great sword and tossed it to him.

Bael turned all of his attention back to Sabrac, "I stole that blade from the midget while she wasn't looking. Frankly, you can use it more effectively than she can, and she already has a sword of her own. I think it is called Blutsuger or something like that."

He glanced down at the giant blade he now held, it was odd, simply the act of holding a real weapon made both his confidence and moral soar. He put both hands on the hilt and mirrored the stance that Bael had taken. Sabrac was going to die tonight, of that he was sure, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure of that.

Sabrac floated just outside of the red aura that Bael cast off, blades crossed defensively across his chest. Without warning, Sabrac dove off to the side, heading straight for Pheles, blades ready to impale her.

He started to run, much faster than Bael could, using speed he didn't know he had, and intercepted both of Sabrac's blades upon Blutsuger.

He bared his teeth at the Destructive Blade, "Your not going to touch her again."

Blutsuger flared with a blue light, and Sabrac shot back with a roar of pain. And as the Destructive Blade floated, a few drops of red spattered upon the ground.

Sabrac commented, "A superb weapon, and surprising how quickly you seem to have mastered it. I do not remember you being a competent combatant at all."

Bael responded, "That might be my doing, I was giving him lessons in hand to hand combat. Using a weapon is really just an extention of that."

Sabrac slowly turned his gaze across all of the people arrayed against him, and for the first time, a sign of fatigue showed, "Had I known so many would be here I doubt I would have taken this challenge..." Sabrac's gaze fell upon Bael, "...Especially you."

Bael raised his faceplate, "Like I said before, I never wanted to fight with you. We were..." Bael shook his head, "...No. We are still friends."

Sabrac crossed his blades and squared his stance in Bael's direction, "Then let it end."

The Destructive Blade lunged at Bael, blades flung wide. He realized what was going on, Sabrac was deliberately leaving himself open. Bael seemed to realize it as well, for the knight dropped his face plate and raised his black axe. What followed was too fast for his eyes to follow, the red haze vanished, Bael stood, back turned to Sabrac, who stood as though nothing at all had happened.

Sabrac turned and the deep red of blood was clearly visible across his entire chest, "Live long, Purveyor of Oblivion." The Destructive Blade then fell to the ground, cut cleanly in two from shoulder to hip. The halves burning with a red flame.

Bael held his axe aloft as one would a torch, and the flames surrounding Sabrac's body flowed into the axe, leaving the black metal glowing, as if it were satisfied.

Bael's armor vanished, leaving him standing in his usual suit, "Don't worry about that Sabrac, I will."

Up in the sky, the castle abruptly vanished, leaving the fuzetsu behind.

Bael cast a long look after it, "Johan, I suggest you tend to Pheles. Those wounds look rather serious. I need some time to think for now."

Bael leaped up onto the roof of a nearby building, before releasing enough power of existence to repair what had been damaged and shutting off the fuzetsu. The man then took off where his eyes could not follow.

He did as suggested, and began to tend to Pheles, content with the knowledge that none would come for them for quite a long while.

Rooftops:

Bael sat on the top of a three story building, looking out over the sea. He never though that friendship could have such a bitter aftertaste. To protect one friend, he had been forced to kill another, and Sabrac had let him. Full knowing that he could have held on for quite a long time even with the numbers against him.

He held the Shadowreaper in front of him, the axe still glowed red with Sabrac's flame, and would do so for as long as it took for the soul of the Destructive Blade to become completely assimilated, "Did you do it because you knew your power would still live on through me?"

The glow seemed to intensify in response.

He smiled a wan smile at the axe, "Oh I see, well, don't worry. I'll kill plenty of things with your strength. Speaking of which..." He glance into the sky where the castle had floated, "...I still have a grudge to carry out."

He heard a voice behind him, "I hope you weren't planning on going off on your own."

He looked over his shoulder, "Well, so long as your offering, I would be quite happy for the company."

Margery stood next to him, "I never told you that I have a bit of a rivalry going with Metamorphosis, did I?"

He shook his head, "No, you didn't." He shot a glance back towards the former battleground, "And those two?"

Margery smiled, "Both fine. Pheles is going to live and they'll be leaving the city shortly after she fully recovers."

He nodded, "And Miss Caramel?"

Margery sighed, "She's fine, the same can't be said for Shana."

He became slightly interested, "Oh? What's wrong with the midget?"

Margery scowled at him, "Shana has had a bit of a mental breakdown."

He waved it off, "She'll deal with it." Then he addressed Thanatos, "Although hopefully she won't swear eternal revenge upon Johan for dumping her, unlike someone else that I know."

Thanatos let out a scream of frustration, "FINE, you were right. Happy?"

He smirked and looked off into the setting sun, "No, but better."

This story had a happy ending after all, barring certain events. But then, you could never have your cake and eat it to. You just had to take what you could get. Like Johan and Pheles, they were just meant for each other, and despite what he had said early about not getting involved, he did feel good about seeing them back together.

He shot a glance out of the corner of his eye at Margery, and muttered, Russian, "And they aren't the only ones that get a happy ending."

Margery smirked at him and responded, Russian, "You got that right."

He felt his eyes widen in astonishment, "Why you sneaky little minx..."

End.


End file.
